DIOSES DE LA BATALLA
by bustercall
Summary: ya han pasado 15 años desde el segundo impacto, la amenaza de los titanes comienza amenazando la supervivencia de la humanidad, la única salvación, los pilotos de los evangelion, pero, ¿estos solo tendrán como propósito los deberes impuestos por NERV?¿cual sera el objetivo personal de cada uno? es mas, ¿quien ha dicho que ellos trabajan realmente para NERV y no para fuerzas mayores
1. prologo: intermitentes

**ya han pasado 15 años desde el segundo impacto, la amenaza de los titanes comienza amenazando la supervivencia de la humanidad, la única salvación, los pilotos de los evangelion, pero, ¿estos solo tendrán como propósito los deberes impuestos por NERV?¿cual sera el objetivo personal de cada uno? es mas, ¿quien ha dicho que ellos trabajan realmente para NERV y no para fuerzas mayores?**

**neon genesis evangelion no me pertenece, le pertenece a gainax y al sujeto ese de cabello crespo y gafas con cara de pervertido, asi que de una vez voy diciendo que nada me pertenece, es mas, la ropa que llevo puesta es alquilada **

**DIOSES DE LA BATALLA**

**PROLOGO: intermitentes**

AÑO 2000, ANTARTIDA

-¿Qué hemos hecho?-

Era lo último que pudieron decir en los pocos segundos que les quedaban de vida los últimos científicos que seguían vivos, el resto estaban siendo destruidos por la putrefacción adyacente de haber tocado aquella cosa, aquel portal que estaba sellado en lo más profundo de las capas de hielo, todo esto parecía ser una broma, aquellos científicos los cuales nunca tuvieron una visión realista de un ente superior el cual regia toda creación, ahora estaban comiéndose sus creencias mientras morían entre un cruel arrepentimiento y dolorosas quemaduras, no era para menos, incluso el más escéptico de los personajes de la historia humana dudaría de la razón al ver a aquel extraño ser saliendo de la puerta de aspecto de madera, una sombra oscura la cual cubría lo que parecía ser un ser humano de gran tamaño, solo que este ser tenía la piel negra como el carbón y los ojos rojos como la sangre espesa.

Uno de los pocos científicos que estaba saliendo de aquella bruma de color negro era el líder de la expedición, el doctor katsuragi, este llevaba en sus brazos a una niña inconsciente, las heridas que el tenía en su cuerpo no eran una excusa para dejarla morir, inclusive si estas ya eran tan extensas como para poder ver sus huesos por encima de sus abrigos de protección, no había salvación para el, tampoco pudiese que lo hubiera para ella, puesto que parte de esa bruma en la explosión que causo la puerta al abrirse dio de lleno en su pecho, el podía ver que la cortada en el pecho de ella era bastante profunda, aun así, era su hija, el no tenía ninguna posibilidad, pero al menos le abriría las puertas a las de ella, así fuera para que pudiera tener una santa sepultura.

Los truenos y los mares se seguían azotando ante la presencia de tan maligno ser, la cueva de hielo donde estaba la puerta del tártaro se estaba derritiendo casi convirtiéndose en carbón misma, las pisadas del monstruo de más de 200 metros de altura hacían retumbar la tierra con truenos y relámpagos, su bruma oscura proveniente del erebo estaba acabando con la vida en el mar y estaba quemando el cielo y la atmosfera, aquella criatura trataba de hacer la mueca de sonreír, después de una eternidad, volvía a mirar el mundo que su madre y su padre habían creado

¡SOY LIBRE!

El ultimo científico sobreviviente se sobrecogio por este grito, no era para menos, acababa de perder los oídos a causa de este, el mundo había perdido su sonido y en cambio sangre fluia de los agujeros de donde antes descansaban las vibraciones de este, no quería voltear para atrás, no quería ver a la cosa que destruiría al mundo, no quería ver a aquella cosa que desmentiría a todos los credos del mundo, y lo mas importante

-solo un poco mas-

Sus heridas ya no dolían, a cambio el estaba perdiendo el conocimiento entre terribles nauseas que lo obligaban a arrojar el cuerpo en sus brazos y morir finalmente, su instinto paternal y su complejo de culpa era lo único que mantenía su cuerpo en pie, su mente divagaba en tristes recuerdos si es que aun tuviese la sangre en su cerebro para procesar tal sentido, el solo veía en su mente como la base improvisada ahora estaba en llamas, sus camaradas estaban derretidos en el suelo y todo por lo que el lucho, se había desmoronado, aun así, el ver una capsula de inserción náutica libre sin daño alguno lo volvió a la vida por unos instantes, los suficientes para poner el cuerpo de su hija ahí, su último acto racional, al hacerlo sus heridas chocaron torpemente con el borde de la entrada, haciendo que su hija cayera bruscamente sobre la capsula, con esto al menos ella ya se encontraba en el interior, pero el impacto la despertó

-papa, ¿eres tú?-

No tuvo ninguna respuesta, el cerro la capsula sin poder despedirse, ahora sin más que lamentar y teniendo al menos la certeza de que esta capsula protegería a su hija de los daños de la bruma y el fuego se dejó caer sobre esta, con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

-y yo que pensé que el Dios de la biblia era lo más aproximado a ser cierto con respecto a la creación-

Finalmente la bruma y el fuego lo engulleron en su totalidad, y de paso destruyeron lo último que quedo del laboratorio de la Antártida, la chica cuya supervivencia fue la única asegurada seguía semi inconsciente en la capsula, las explosiones, los rayos que sonaban, la dura agitación del mar la confundía, se aferraba a su destino con fuerza entregándose a un collar de cruz, ultimo regalo de su padre, ella no necesitaba indagar mucho en lo que había ocurrido, incluso con su poco uso de razón en ese momento sabía que no volvería a ser la misma después de lo que ocurrió, varios minutos mas tarde cuando sintió que no estaba en zona de peligro, abrió la puerta de su refugio, lo que vio a lo lejos donde antes estaba la dejo sin habla

-dios mio-

A lo lejos de su vista, el cielo estaba totalmente rojo hasta donde alcanzaba el horizonte, las aguas se tiñeron del color de la sangre y en el antiguo cuerpo de hielo donde estaban investigando una figura negra chocaba titánicamente con una criatura de igual tamaño de color blanca, rayos de tamaño magnánimo chocaban contra la criatura negra mientras que el fuego y la lava quemaban a la figura blanca, cada movimiento de ellos despedía enormes cantidades de viento y el lamento de ambos seres cubria la tierra en su totalidad, aquella batalla mas alla de la razon humana perdió a su única espectadora quien por culpa de la pérdida de sangre finalmente cayo inconsciente, mecida por las olas del mar hasta la orilla, donde pudo ser atendida aun en medio del fin del mundo

**DIOSES DE LA BATALLA, BY BUSTERCALL**

* * *

OLIMPO, 12 AÑOS DESPUES

El olimpo, conocido como el lugar de descanso de los dioses griegos, cuna de la vida en la tierra, o mas que decir de la vida, de la sociedad y de la razon, muchas veces a ellos les fueron atribuidos los fenómenos naturales y los complejos socio culturales de la humanidad, tanto los positivos como los negativos, en si , esto no era ofensa para aquellos seres quienes encontraron entre la adoración de la creación prohibida de la humanidad una forma de gloria y de inmortalidad, aun así, muchos de ellos tenían papeles y representaciones mas grandes que ser el dios del vino o de la caza, todos en aquel santuario eran seres mas alla de lo divino, mas alla de cualquier uso de razón quienes solo se comunicaban con la tierra por medio de los templos que los humanos hacían para ellos en señal de adoración y de buena fortuna, muchas veces estos seres celestiales en el pasado cuando se vieron amenazados o cuando necesitaron una forma de fortificar la fe hacia ellos, habían creado semidioses o héroes, humanos especiales que tenían la bendición de ellos, muchas veces, por parte de ser hijos de ellos mismos, aunque tal suceso era escaso y pocas veces daba el resultado que se buscaba, esto fue bien visto con hércules y con Polifemo, semidioses que fueron utilizados y traicionados por su misma bendición

-esto es grave, el sello del tártaro se va a volver a destruir-

Un ser de gran tamaño el cual vestía una toga y sostenía una jarra de vino en sus brazos replicaba, hacia mas de un año se estaba teniendo el debate de turno, en el centro del olimpo, en su templo mas sagrado, se encontraban todos los grandes dioses de Grecia reunidos, todos exceptuando uno, para ser más exactos aquel que debería estar sentado en el trono principal

-eso lo sabemos Dionisio, aun así reemplazar a Zeus no nos ayudara mayormente, su poder junto al de Poseidón y al de hades fue lo único que creo el sello con el cual se mantuvo cerrado el tártaro desde el inicio-

Quien contraponía era una mujer la cual sostenía un escudo y en su hombro se posaba gentilmente una lechuza, su cabello largo hasta la cintura de color castaño y mirada firme era una de las características por las que era conocida como la hija prodiga de Zeus y enemiga jurada de Poseidón

-¿entonces que hacemos? Zeus está muerto, y hades no volverá a colaborar con nadie después de ser dispuesto a cuidar el inframundo, solo Poseidón esta aun con nosotros y eso no nos ayuda de mucho-

Ahora quien hablaba era Hermes quien se sentaba cansado posando sus codos sobre sus rodillas, la charla seguía dando vueltas en círculos, sobre lo que se debía y no se debía hacer

-no podemos hacer nada, ni si quiera juntando todo nuestro poder podemos reponer la puerta del tártaro, es obvio que los titanes volverán a quedar libres y tomaran el lugar que les arrebatamos, no hay manera de que podamos evitar esta catástrofe, la humanidad así como nosotros pereceremos-

Curiosamente esta vez, la diosa del amor sonaba bastante desecha, imperfecta y cansada también, no era para menos

Habían pasado trece años desde que cronos escapo del tártaro por culpa del contacto con las fuerzas de la humanidad, el y los demás titanes pudieron haber salido libres de no ser por que Zeus mismo descendió a la tierra y enfrento a su padre sacrificándose a si mismo por sellar la puerta del tártaro, pero esto solo había sido como echarle agua a una olla hirviendo, el poder de un solo dios, sin importar que hubiese sido Zeus no podía contener el poder de seres superiores a el, se necesitó del poder de los tres hijos principales del titan representante del tiempo para poder sellarlo por completo, por su cuenta, el señor del rayo solo pudo contenerlo durante 15 años, en pocas palabras, faltaban dos años para que el sello se rompiera y los titanes menores comenzaran a caminar sobre la superficie.

Esa era la razón de la pelea, aquellos dioses quienes vinieron después de los titanes no tenían el poder para oponerse firmemente contra estos, así que todo estaba perdido, o eso pensaban la mayoría, Atenea conocía algo, una manera de que la humanidad se sobrepusiera sobre los titanes, pero era demasiado arriesgada

-maldición, océano puede ser mas que suficiente para deshacerse de Poseidón, y hades ha estado en sincronía con los titanes desde el inicio, para el lo que ocurrió hace tiempo debe ser una bendición-

-nuestra inmortalidad de nada sirve, aunque los enfrentáramos directamente en la tierra no podríamos derrotarlos, sin contar que nuestro recurso divino se perdería, es el equivalente de nosotros con la muerte-

Ese era el otro punto critico, desde el principio de los tiempos, la misma obsesión con lo sobre natural, con lo misterioso y con los fenómenos naturales fue lo que creo los cultos, podia haberse desprendido en varias religiones, pero el misterio era la base de las suplicas que los alimentaban, si ellos aparecían, el misterio se perdería y pasarían de ser dioses a ser monstruos de tamaño abominable para aquellas criaturas que los idolatran

-ningún semi dios puede con un titan, su poder nunca sera suficiente-

Eran palabras que le dolían al mismo ares, pero era la verdad cruda y descarada, el poder de un dios no se puede sobre poner al poder de un titan, así que un semi dios o un campeón jamás podría si quiera llegar a los tobillos de los enemigos de turno

-hay una forma-

Todos voltearon a observar asombrados a la diosa de la sabiduría, aquellas eran palabras que querían escuchar decir de ella, pero la expresión que tenía era algo que los dejaba intranquilos

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-es cierto que ningún dios ni ningún semi dios puede oponerse a los titanes, por más débiles que estos sean, pero nosotros no hemos sido los únicos que han tratado de sobreponerse a tan terrible lucha, la misma humanidad se ha preparado, pero a cambio de la supervivencia, tenemos que afrontar una horrible herejía-

Todos miraban bastante molestos a la diosa, la herejía era algo que para ellos como dioses, era como un veneno, la mera mención de algo que pudiese llegar a ese grado representaba el peor de los castigos para muchos de ellos

-¿Qué clase de herejía?-

-ellos han imitado la obra de Prometeo…-

Todos estaban sin habla, aquello que acababa de decir era algo peor que el crimen de ensuciar a un Dios, era algo mucho peor que matar a traición, lo que ella acababa de decir, es que los humanos cometieron el mismo pecado de aquel ser, ellos estaban… no, ellos habían logrado crear vida, ellos crearon a un humano

-¡ZORRA BLASFEMA!, ¿ COMO OSAS SI QUIERA A CREER QUE EL PROMETEO ES ALGO QUE NOS PUEDE SALVAR?, SI REALMENTE LOS HUMANOS HAN HECHO TAL BRUTALIDAD, DEBEMOS SER NOSOTROS MISMOS QUIENES LOS EXTINGAMOS-

-¡YA BASTA!-

Truenos se sobre pusieron sobre el olimpo ante el grito de atenea, si bien esperaba esta respuesta, no tenía más opción que seguir adelante, ella también deploraba lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero la humanidad así como ellos, dependía de tal herejía

-los humanos han creado a un humano artificial con los restos de nuestro señor Zeus y cronos, a aquel ser le han apostado toda su supervivencia y la nuestra-

-una criatura con un poder equivalente a los dioses supremos y titanes, ¿aquello puede ser creado? Ni Hefestos pudo crear algo así con los recursos de los dioses, ¿Cómo crees que una bola de corderos que solo sirven para alimentarnos con su plegaria pueden crear tal cosa?- ares estaba bastante irritado así como los demás dioses, tal apuesta parecía ser una locura para la razon, aun así atenea seguía bastante segura de si misma

-es mas, si se han atrevido a crear algo así, los titanes serían los menores de nuestros problemas, tocaría acabar con ellos antes de que utilicen a su dios humano –

-¿y si en vez de eliminarlo lo utilizamos a nuestra conveniencia?-

Como una voz lejana, la diosa del amor continuo con lo que atenea estaba diciendo, la diosa de la sabiduría se veia bastante complacida, al parecer su igual no era tan tonta como parecía

-¿utilizarlos?-

-así es, tienen razon, pueden crear a tal cosa físicamente, pero no tiene una esencia que la soporte, no tiene un alma, la solución que ellos le dieron a esto, fue utilizar a otros humanos que entraran en estos dioses y los controlaran-

El asombro en la sala era total, ellos no estaban al tanto de tal creación, sin embargo atenea ya tenia todo eso contemplado, como si, era algo perturbador, pero de momento la discusión parecía ir a un único rumbo

-¿propones hacer un campeón del olimpo a uno de los humanos que entrara en el cuerpo del dios artificial?-

-se les llaman pilotos, y así es, mi plan se basa en tomar a una piloto y hacerla nuestro as en esta guerra, si todo sale como los humanos lo están calculando, ella podría derrotar a los titanes con su poder y al mismo tiempo siguiendo nuestras ordenes, destruir a los otros dioses que hay en este momento, a estos he preferido darles el nombre de prometeos-

El silencio de nuevo se apodero de la sala, donde antes habia furia y odio ahora se sentia incertidumbre, era una idea singular y podría funcionar, pero habían detalles que tocaban forjar

-¿hay mas de un prometeo?-

-actualmente hay tres completos, dos en desarrollo y parece que intentaran hacer mas, pero si somos rápidos solo tenemos que ocuparnos de los otros dos-

-¿Por qué no simplemente hacemos campeones a los otros dos pilotos entonces querida? Sera mas fácil que entrar en una pelea mas-

-por que nuestro credo se ha debilitado con los años, los humanos ya no nos adoran directamente, nuestra fe se ha disperso en otras religiones, si queremos tener a un campeón digno de enfrentar a la prole del tártaro, solo podemos forjar a uno con lo que queda de nuestro poder-

Era verdad, el paso del tiempo habia sido cruel con tan poderosos entes, con el tiempo la humanidad creo un credo distinto y políticamente se fue posicionando así como una jerarquía política, no estaba muy distante del verdadero credo griego, pero las plegarias no llegaban directamente a ellos por lo que su poder mermaba

-¿Cómo encontramos a este campeón atenea?-

-ya lo encontré…- alzando su mano, atenea proyecto a todos los demás dioses una pequeña habitación sucia donde se encontraba una chiquilla de cabello azul claro y ojos de color rojo, esta estaba sentada vestida con un ajustado traje blanco el cual detallaba cada detalle de su figura, su rostro no acusaba sensación alguna mientras ingería las pastillas que tenía en una bolsa

-…su nombre es rei ayanami, edad 12 años, piloto designada desde hace más de 6 años-

Todo el mundo estallo en rabia

-¡¿ESE ES TU ASESINO DE TITANES?!¡ES UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA!- protestaban varios dioses

-la humanidad ya escogió a los pilotos de los dioses, todos son niños, la seleccione a ella porque es la que tiene un perfil mental y espiritual mas simple que el de los otros dos, podremos moldearla en dos años para que sea nuestra arma de guerra-

-convertir a esa chiquilla en un asesino en dos años, ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?- las palabras de Hermes les dolía a todos, sus esperanzas, su ultima forma de sobrevivir, se encontraba sobre los hombros de un humano de tal talla, tenían no solo que permitir la herejía de haber creado a seres como ellos, si no que ahora tenían que respaldarlos, mientras todos seguían sumidos en su derrota personal, atenea siguió hablando

-ella sera la campeona del olimpo, se los suplico, denme su apoyo para poder proveerla con lo necesario, ella no sera como Teseo, ella sera mas grande que el mismo Aquiles, su victoria no solo asegurara nuestra supervivencia, si jugamos bien nuestras cartas, su historia repondrá la fe en la gente sobre nuestra existencia, volveremos a nuestras glorias pasadas-

Durante varios minutos solo hubo silencio, no era para menos, el plan en si era estúpido, pero ahora que lo veían por los lados de la diosa de la sabiduría, la propuesta era bastante seductora para ser el único plan por el que podían optar, alimento y gloria por solo convertir a una niña en un guerrero en 12 años, ellos tenían lo necesario para hacerlo y sin mas no habia nada mas en que pensar

-la corte ha decidido que rei ayanami será el campeón del olimpo, nuestra asesina de titanes, la longino que tendrá como objetivo destruir a los titanes, y a los otros proometeos artificiales-

* * *

EREBO

Lo que no notaron los señores del panteón del olimpo, fue al cuervo posado en la cima de una columna, un cuervo el cual veia y escuchaba todo en detalle de lo que hablaban, normalmente los dioses se podrían haber percatado de tan impuro ser, pero el mismo Hermes estaba disfrazando a este ser con su presencia, el era un mediador entre el inframundo y el mundo de la vida, un perfecto traidor y un perfecto espía entre facciones, una de las cartas favoritas del señor del inframundo

-interesante-

En medio de la basta tierra de muerte en un trono arriba de un millar de criaturas repulsivas de toda clase, se encontraba un ser vestido con un traje espartano, sus ojos irradiaban fuego y su presencia podría matar a cualquier clase de ser viviente, hades señor del inframundo miraba con regocijo la reunión de los hijos de sus hermanos, a el jamás le llamo la atención tener a un campeón, el había dejado en el pasado pasar a héroes como Ulises por sus tierras, pero no por mayor razones que no fueran la curiosidad.

En el pasado el y sus hermanos sellaron a los titanes al tártaro, después de eso, fue engañado vilmente por Zeus para vivir entre la podredumbre y regir en el infierno, cosa que el detesto, una razón para hacerse a un lado de todos los asuntos de sus hermanos, incluso creyendo que su decisión inicial fue errónea , el mismo trato de liberar a cronos del tártaro, pero su poder no podía destruir las cadenas que el mismo había ayudado a crear, ahora tenía una oportunidad, la muerte de Zeus era su mejor bendición, e iba a aprovecharla, incluso si eso acababa con su propia existencia, su venganza contra los mortales y los dioses era su único objetivo, pero algo habia cambiado entre lo que dijo atenea

-un asesino de dioses y de titanes, muy interesante-

Ella salió con un plan tan brillante como retorcido, utilizar a un niño como una herramienta, era tan brillante que se repugno de no haber considerado eso, como se decía en principio, el jamas se permitió tener un héroe que lo sirviera a el, eso iba a cambiar

-hipnos, thanatos-

Ante el soberano del infierno surgieron dos sujetos vestidos de togas blancas, uno de ellos con cabello rubio y ojos grises y el otro con cabellos grises y ojos dorados

-¿nos ha mandado a llamar lord hades?-

-si, les tengo una labor-

-por favor, ordene- dijeron ambos al unísono, era una costumbre de ambos siendo hermanos gemelos

-me decidí, voy a destruir a los titanes, acogeré a uno de los pilotos como mi campeón y mi mano derecha, les ordeno que traigan al piloto mentalmente mas voluble, atenea ya ha acogido a rei ayanami, así que desistan de ella, hagan todo esto con el mayor sigilo posible, esto tiene que permanecer en perfecto secreto-

Por un momento ambos dioses se quedaron pensativos ante la orden de su señor, era extraño que el pusiera su fe en un ser inferior como un humano, pero ellos también estaban al tanto del plan de atenea y el olimpo, así que por un momento, abandonaron su incredibilidad y apoyaron la orden de su señor

-entendido señor, ¿Cuáles serán las ordenes generales?-

-simple, nuestro campeón dispondrá de lo peor que pueda dar el erebo y todos sus habitantes, el será señor de esta tierra y su trabajo a cambio de tal tesoro es acabar con los titanes, con los dioses del olimpo, y con los otros pilotos, prepárenlo bien, incluso si hay que matarlo-

-entendido-

Así ambas sombras desaparecieron a cumplir su labor, con esto aquel dios se sento de nuevo en su trono y sonrio, era estúpido poner su fe en un humano, pero manipulándolo bien, lo podrían convertir en un arma sin uso de razon, la mas poderosa si los prometeos humanos podrían dar la talla a los dioses, ¿así que por que no tener uno? Así podría olvidarse de su plan de negociar con su padre, esta vez no lo encerraría, no pararía hasta destruirlo por completo

* * *

VALHALLA

Alguien ajeno a los asuntos de las tierras griegas pero no de la destrucción del mundo estaba sentado en su trono de oro puro, alrededor de el se encontraban sus hijos, dioses reconocidos mundialmente pos sus hazañas y su sed de batalla, sed de batalla que era su carta de triunfo ante cualquier adversidad y la cual era señal de respeto a el, a diferencia de muchos otros dioses el no se contentaba con oraciones estúpidas ni cánticos patéticos, si alguien quería mostrarle su respeto, tenia que morir en batallas sangrientas, así es, en el Valhala solo habitaban los espíritus heroicos que habían muerto probando su valía, atrás de el, su valquiria de confianza miraba al frente mientras miraban todo lo que se acababa de hablar en el olimpo

-debemos detener a los titantes, no podemos permitir el ragnarok-

Los hijos de odin comenzaban a protestar, ellos tenían prohibido por parte de su padre ir a la tierra a luchar las batallas de los humanos, ninguno sabia la razon completa, no vieron lo que su padre vio al arroja su ojo a la fuente de la sabiduría, el solo tenia permitido tal acto cuando llegara el ragnarok

-lo permitiremos-

Todos quedaron sin habla, exceptuando a la valquiria al lado de el

-¿a que te refieres padre?- preguntaba Thor mientras se acercaba furicamente contra su padre, por su parte un tanto alejado, loki miraba a su padre con especial satisfacción

-si los titanes fueron liberados fue por que los humanos lo permitieron, si es así, es hora de que suceda el ragnarok, es hora de purgar la tierra-

-pero padre…-

-¡SILENCIO!-

Un estruendo se escuchó en todo el lugar cuando odin grito imponiendo su poderío, el poder de todos sus hijos disminuyo radicalmente cuando paso eso

-si es hora del ragnarok no se puede hacer nada, es algo que sabíamos que llegaría, es nuestro destino enfrentarlo con todo nuestro poder, pero, esto se ve amenazado-

Todos voltearon a observar al dios nórdico con sorpresa

-atenea formulo un plan impresionante, utilizo el pecado mas grande de los humanos como algo a su favor, si su plan tiene éxito, el ragnarok no podrá ocurrir, ustedes bien saben hijos míos, que nos hemos estado preparando para esta llamada del destino, y no podemos permitir que esto se vea interrumpido

-mi señor, ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?-

El viejo barbudo y con un parche en el ojo se levantó y alzo su mano en señal de poder

-rosweisse, atenea piensa utilizar a un humano piloto como su arma para detener el ragnarok, así que yo utilizare a otro piloto para detenerla a ella, trae a uno de los pilotos y entrenarlo, ella sera nuestro mayor héroe humano, ella superar a a todos los semidioses, ella estará a la altura del perro de ulster-

-¿ella señor?- preguntaba algo extrañada la valquiria, al preguntar eso, el viejo rudo e imponente, puso una sonrisa malévola en su rostro

-obvio uno de esos pilotos ha de ser una chica, asegúrate de traer a una chica, estoy cansado de lidiar con barbaros sin cerebro, quiero ver algo de curvas...-

Antes de seguir hablando un golpe de los nudillos de la valquiria lo dejo en silencio en el suelo

-viejo pervertido…- suspirando la mano derecha de odin continuo con la orden de su señor

-señores, traigan a un piloto mujer, rei ayanami esta en los ojos de los griegos, tenemos que hacer esto con total sigilo, tenemos dos años para hacerla nuestra campeona, la dotaremos de todo lo que el niffelgeim pueda proveerle, nuestro objetivo, asegurar la destrucción que ejecutaran los titanes y destruir a todo obstáculo que trate de detenerla, vayan-

Sin mas todos los presentes salieron de la sala a ejecutar su misión

Así empezaría la batalla por el mundo, una batalla la cual iba mas alla del limite de la vida y de la muerte, era una lucha entre dioses y humanos, la pregunta era, ¿Quiénes eran los dioses y quienes los humanos?

* * *

En las oficinas en construcción en tokio 3 un hombre con gafas oscura y traje oscuro caminaba por el lugar, habia logrado erigirse como comandante de NERV, atrás de el su profesor de universidad era su mano derecha

-rei ha estado avanzando bastante-

-puede ser, pero el eva 01 no la recibe-

Ambos se detenían frente a un extraño monstruo gigante de color morado, tenía forma humanoide y lo vestia una armadura morada, todos los cables y secciones daban a entender que tal monstruo era nada mas que un robot

-el poder que detendrá a los titanes-

-así es, un clon de aquellos seres que se encontraron en el polo norte, según los rollos del mar muerto, 18 titanes vendrán por nosotros, uno cada mas fuerte que el otro simplemente buscando la destrucción de la humanidad, cuando llegue la hora el ultimo titan cronos saldrá del tártaro-

-¿parte de su plan ikari?-

-le mentiría si no dijera que no doctor, si bien los titanes representan el fin de los humanos, también representan una oportunidad de triunfo, después de todo, todo tiene un origen y los titanes son el origen de todo-

**final prologo**

bien aqui esta el inicio de un fic donde no me pondre a hacer un cross como hago regularmente, a excepcion de dark passion play claro esta, este fic se basara principalmente en un tema que me ha atraido desde mi mas tierna infancia, la mitologia de todo el mundo, asi que ustedes juzgaran que tan bien pueda desenpeñarme en esta historia, habran cambios sinificativos, los cuales ustedes habran notado solo con el prologo, apuesto a que nunca se habian preguntado que tal seria que los tres pilotos fuesen enemigos, ¿como terminara todo esto? sigan en sintonia con bustercall, escritor en traje de paño y donador de sangre y semen, muajajajajaja

…


	2. el chico timido y la chica del joyero

**ya han pasado 15 años desde el segundo impacto, la amenaza de los titanes comienza amenazando la supervivencia de la humanidad, la única salvación, los pilotos de los evangelion, pero, ¿estos solo tendrán como propósito los deberes impuestos por NERV?¿cual sera el objetivo personal de cada uno? es mas, ¿quien ha dicho que ellos trabajan realmente para NERV y no para fuerzas mayores?**

**neon genesis evangelion no me pertenece, le pertenece a gainax y al sujeto ese de cabello crespo y gafas con cara de pervertido, asi que de una vez voy diciendo que nada me pertenece, es mas, la ropa que llevo puesta es alquilada**

**vaya, y parece que la mitologia llama la atencion de mi publico amado y querido, y debo decir que eso me alegra, nada mas el prologo tuvo una gran acogida, asi que hare el esfuerzo, fisico mental y espiritual de hacer este fic bastante interesante para todos ustedes, esa es la promesa de año nuevo del escritor en traje de paño para con su publico querido**

**ROY4: supongo que lo hare, total la idea es explotar el tema en cuestion, pero yo me destaco mucho en el conocimiento de la mitologia griega y nordica, un tanto de la mesopotamica tambien, pero de la egipcia no mucho, aun asi, el tema tambien sera tratado y ya tengo dos o tres formas para explotarlo, y te entiendo, tambien es feo cuando la gente mal entiende todo lo que tiene que ver con la mitologia griega con los caballero del zodiaco (ojo, yo soy fanatico de estos desde chico) asi que es verdad, yo les responderia con una sonora BITCHSLAP gritando, NOOOOOOO, this is NGE :v **

**GUEST: gracias compañero**

**SHINJIESBOSTERO: vaya, si es mi seguidor mas fiel, feliz año compañero, y gracias, aunque eh mi mente ya he divagado tres historias que me he propuesto dibujarlas en un manga, o al menos escribirlas como un libro, asi que espero que en el futuro se pueda hacer verdad y seas de mis lectores mas fieles, mucho mas que ahora muajajajaja, y que se puede decir, el talento no se frena mi hermano, no es una habilidad, es una funcion vital**

**DAKIRA93: bustercall es muchas cosas mi estimada dakira, pasate por mi perfil un dia de estos para entenderlo con mas detalle, pero si, basicamente soy un escritor, poeta, dibujante, jugador de baloncesto, arquitecto, amante de la paz, sujeto de pruebas, tejedor de manillas, barman , y muchas otras cosas mas... maldita pobreza :V yo solo queria ser actor porno T_T**

**CAPITULO 1: el chico timido y la chica del joyero**

El viaje en tren era algo que shinji ikari no disfruto mucho jamás, pese a que era un lugar que por el mismo aislamiento permitía una examinación personal, le desagrada la idea de estar viajando completamente solo, encerrado con su ser, el paisaje que le ofrecían los alrededores tampoco eran muy gratos, el mar de color rojo sobre la costa era algo que el repudiaba, nunca conoció el color azul sereno de este, pero el solo imaginarlo lo hacía sentir un poco mejor.

-no tiene caso que lo piense más shinji sama, esto es culpa de la prole de Prometeo-

La situación esta vez era diferente, al lado del solitario chico había una figura que no era común, se trataba de una chica de cabello oscuro como la noche, sus ojos cerrados parecían mirar a través de sus parpados a la caja que esta tenía en sus manos, su belleza era una extraña mezcla de paradojas, ella era realmente hermosa, de eso no cabía duda, pero su aura emitía cierta anomalía, no era maldad, era como una tentación, la tentación que representaba el contraste del castigo de la humanidad.

-puede que si lady pandora, pero no nos llame así, somos humanos, no prole de Prometeo-

Aun así, shinji no parecía verse inmutado, la chica frente a el, aun en contra de su propia naturaleza, era alguien de confianza, o al menos eso demostraba con su comportamiento, tal confianza era correspondida ya que abriendo los ojos pandora se acercó al peli castaño y tomando sus gafas con delicadeza comenzó a limpiarlas con un trapo, esto genero una reacción negativa en el adolescente

-¡te he dicho que no me quites las gafas así! ¡Sabes lo que pasa cuando lo haces!-

Antes de poder terminar con su trabajo el chico le arrebato las gafas a la joven peli negra quien ni si quiera se inmuto ante el agresivo comportamiento, simplemente volvió a su pose meditativa, el tren continuaba por su recorrido saliendo de la costa para ingresar a los primeros edificios de una ciudad post moderna la cual se alzaba en altas estructuras de color plateado, sin embargo pocas de ellas parecían lugares de residencia.

-shinji sama, llegamos-

Levantándose elegantemente de su asiento, la chica de cabello negro se adelantó saliendo por delante del pelo castaño, este la siguió con cierta desgana, la razón, la carta que el tenía en la mano, al estar en la calle el silencio era perturbador, no se sentía ningún carro, ni ninguna presencia humana, el ambiente en si era como el de una ciudad fantasma, mientras el chico parecía algo perturbado su acompañante continuo hablando

-han pasado los 15 años desde el segundo impacto como ustedes lo llaman mi señor, era lógico que el llamado de su padre a pilotear el Prometeo fuese en el mismo tiempo, recuerde para que se ha preparado-

Suspirando resignado el chico miro la carta que había recibido de su padre, ahí estaban varios manuales y una tarjeta de acceso, hasta ahí nada tenía misterio para el, lo que si estaba ciertamente fuera de lugar era una foto de una mujer de curvas sugerentes haciendo una pose sugestiva para el, al parecer se trataba de la persona que iría a recogerlo

-es normal que un joven de su edad se sienta excitado e inquieto con esa clase de presentación, por favor trate de no sentirse incomodado por mi presencia-

Como sintiendo si el aura demoniaca atrás de el se elevara dramáticamente, shinji volteaba con sumo cuidado a mirar a su acompañante quien decía aquellas amables palabras con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro

-no, no es nada de eso, es simplemente que me parece extraño que mi padre trabaje con alguien así- trato de defenderse de la forma mas patética que pudo. Sus recuerdos eran borrosos, eran pocas las memorias que quedaban de su infancia, de la casa de sus tios y principalmente, el sabia quien era la chica a su lado, el entendía que ella era cercana a el, entonces, ¿Por qué no recordaba bien de donde salio ella? No solo eso, el conoció y estuvo trabajando dos años para el mismísimo señor del infierno, pero tampoco lo recordaba muy bien, lo único que le quedo de aquel encuentro casi imaginario que tuvo con el soberano del tártaro, fue un cuchillo que el saco del bolsillo de su pantalón, un extraño elemento, la hoja de este era corta pero ancha y bastante afilada en la punta, el mango era de una madera bastante fina con incrustaciones de oro y de diamante, nada del otro mundo para el poseedor de todas las riquezas de la tierra

-no se si estoy listo para esto lady pandora-

El chico pudo haber pasado el tiempo de dos años sobreviviendo al erebo, pero seguía siendo un chico de 14 años, por lo que las dudas que surgían en tal momento que se avecinaba era normal, la peli negra entendía esto quien conocía el carácter débil de su compañero, eso fue algo con lo que tuvo que lidiar al inicio, así que ella sabía cómo confortarlo

-créame shinji sama, está preparado, de no ser así usted no estaría acá, usted estaría muerto, entiendo cómo se siente, pero siéntase orgulloso, usted está aca por que cumplió con las expectativas de nuestro señor, usted tiene lo necesario para afrontar lo que le venga en contra-

Esta vez, saliendo de su rol de acompañante la chica de cabello negro esbozo una sonrisa sincera, una la cual podía curar el corazón de cualquier hombre gracias a su belleza y maldición.

-gracias lady pandora-

-mi señor, he estado acompañándolo desde hace mas de dos años, me sentiría halagada si dejara de llamarme con honoríficos, pandora estaría bien para mi-

Poniéndose rojo hasta el tope, el piloto retrocedió un poco ante la petición de su compañera

-está bien… pero a cambio tu solo dime shinji-

-entendido-

Habiendo llegado al punto de reunión ambos jóvenes se quedaron a esperar en la parada de buses, la cuidad ciertamente daba la impresión de ser una metrópolis de otro estilo, no era una ciudad habitable, era mas como una ciudad fortaleza, así era como lo examinaba el tercer elegido, si su suposición era correcta, aquellos edificios servirían como una defensa contra los titanes, pero no tenia sentido alguno apoyarse de eso, el mismo hades le había dicho a el que la fuerza de los humanos, o la fuerza de los dioses no era rival para la de un titan, así que esto era mas como soplarle a todo pulmón a un incendio de varias hectáreas

-¿está seguro que este es el punto de encuentro joven maestro?-

-eh si, y te dije que solo shinji, detesto los honoríficos-

-entiendo, esto simplemente me incomoda, ha pasado cerca de una hora desde que llegamos y no ha aparecido nadie, tampoco hay una señal de vida por aca, supongo que la ciudad está en estado de emergencia, mi señor, creo que deberíamos tratar de llegar a la base nosotros mismos…-

Antes de continuar examinando la situación, el sonido de un carro hizo eco en el lugar, a lo lejos se veia un deportivo azul viniendo a toda velocidad hacia los chicos, la forma en la que este se aproximada diabólicamente daba a entender que era un conductor que probablemente habia muerto pisando el acelerador

-¡shinji, cuidado!-

Empujando al piloto hacia un costado la chica se preparó para recibir el impacto, pero el ver como en el último momento este derrapo y quedo en una posición lateral frente a ella la dejo impactada, cosa que no era normal en un ser como pandora, abriendo la puerta frente a ella apareció una mujer alta de cabello morado de cuerpo escultural

-hola, siento la demora, lo que paso es que...-

Antes de continuar la peli morada se quedó observando detenidamente a la chica frente a ella, al parecer varias cosas estaban mal en la referencia, obviamente ella aparentaba tener 14 años, fuera de sus curvas todo encajaba, ¿pero no se trataba de recoger a un chico y no a una chica?, además la forma de ella de vestir ciertamente era extraña, era un extraño vestido de color blanco con un chaleco de color negro terminando en un estilo corsé , y la mirada era bastante serena y extraña, era casi como si estuviese despidiendo la peor malicia del mundo solo con la mirada

-ehhhh… ¿no se supone que aquí debería estar shinji ikari?-

-shinji ikari se encuentra ahí-

Señalando ya volviendo a su típica actitud, pandora señalo una pared de una casa donde ciertamente estaba el piloto inconsciente al parecer por un golpe en la cabeza al ser empujado contra el muro

* * *

Recuperando el conocimiento poco a poco el peli castaño observo que ya no estaba en la calle, ahora se encontraba en el interior de un carro, adelante se encontraba una mujer de cabello morado conduciendo, mientras que el estaba recostado en las piernas de pandora en el asiento de atrás

-es bueno que haya despertado-

Sintiéndose totalmente apenado al tener el rostro de la mujer más hermosa de la historia tan cerca de el, el chico se levantó rápidamente y se puso en una posición rígida con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro

-que… ¿qué paso?-

-mis disculpas, cuando vi a esta mujer conduciendo como si estuviese siendo perseguida por el behemoth lo empuje para evitar que fuese arroyado, al parecer se me fue un poco la mano-

Al frente de ellos el sonido de una vena rompiéndose por el mal humor les llamo la atención

-te recuerdo que esta mujer tiene nombre, y yo manejo perfectamente, que ustedes dos aun son muy niños para entender sobre el conducir con velocidad y con gracia es otra cosa-

-si usted lo dice vieja bruja-

-¡¿ COMO ME DIJISTE MOCOSA?!-

Ahora el recorrido del carro se comenzaba a hacer frenético mientras que la adulto a cargo discutía con la hija de Hefestos, esta no parecía prestar mayor atención a esto mientras que shinji se aferraba con uñas y dientes al asiento de su carro, después de varios minutos de la graciosa escena el recorrido se volvía a hacer ameno, de nuevo como en el tren el paisaje que predominaba era el campo y el mar lejano

-en fin, como dije, siento la demora, mi nombre es misato katsuragi, un placer conocerlos chicos-

-igualmente, mi nombre es shinji ikari-

-si, eso ya lo se, vine a recogerte, ¿lo recuerdas?...- respondió la mayor en una actitud casi infantil, pero la cual extrañamente daba algo de confianza, -… por cierto shinji, ¿Quién es tu bella acompañante?- antes de poder inventar una historia, pandora ya tenía una mano en la boca del piloto mientras se presentaba

-mi nombre es isane, soy prima lejana de shinji y también soy su novia-

El ambiente en el carro se congelo, mientras que la chica estaba totalmente relajada sin importarle en lo mas mínimo lo que había dicho, shinji y misato estaban sin habla, shinji por la exagerada historia que su acompañante invento y misato pues…

-vaya, así que el pequeño shinji si tiene novia, niño pervertido, ¿pero por qué tu novia ha de ser tu misma prima?, el incesto es un delito pequeñín-

-yo lo amo y el me ama a mi, ¿el resto realmente importa?-

Por un momento la mayor se quedó pensativa por un rato mirando al techo del carro con expresión meditativa

-realmente no, si dicen que se aman no le veo el problema, en fin, un placer conocerte a ti también isane-

Shinji seguía sin habla y totalmente rojo de lo que acababa de escuchar, ambas mujeres realmente peligrosas ahora estaban de acuerdo con la relación sentimental que ni el mismo sabía que tenía

-igualmente señorita katsuragi, por favor, cuide de nosotros-

Y así de nuevo el ambiente se hizo agradable para los tres sujetos en el carro, cada vez se alejaban mas de la ciudad, por su parte después del bochornoso incidente shinji se encontraba bastante tranquilo recostado sobre su asiento mirando por la ventana, no era la mejor vista, pero era mucho mas relajante que el paisaje del infierno, así que se limito a relajarse o así era hasta que la cabeza le comenzó a doler

GGGGGHHHHH

El fuerte dolor de cabeza le hizo recomponerse sobre si mismo y agarrarse las cienes, pandora sabia que significaba esto, tanto así que ella sabía lo que vendría a continuación

-shinji-

Sin darle previo aviso ella tomo al chico en sus brazos y cubrió su cabeza ya que un terremoto de grandes magnitudes comenzó a sentirse por todo el lugar, uno que hacia que la misma carretera comenzara a desquebrajarse

-chicos, sujétense-

Acelerando a fondo y mostrando su maestría, (supuesta maestria) al conducir la peli morada subía por los pedazos de carretera mas elevados para saltar a los siguientes, haciendo parecer la carretera como una pista de obstáculos, mientras ella luchaba por eludir los monticulos, las montañas aledañas de tokio 3 parecían hacerse cada vez mas grande, entonces ahí fue cuando lo impensable sucedió

-que… ¿qué es eso?-

De lo que antes eran las montañas se erigía un hombre saliendo de esta, su piel era gris como el granito y sus brazos, piernas, cintura y cuello eran sujetos por enormes cadenas, pero lo mas impresionante de todo era la altura del monstruo, se podía calcular que aquella abominación tenia más de 800 metros de altura

-maldición, ya empezó-

Grito la peli morada mientras aceleraba el paso a su destino, cuando el monstruo de tamaño colosal se erigió por completo comenzó a rugir salvajemente, el aullido sonaba como mil truenos al mismo tiempo sacudiendo la tierra de forma brutal, el mismo aullido comenzaba a perforar la mente de shinji

-matar, matar, matar-

Pandora escuchaba los susurros del piloto mientras observaba su caja, esta comenzaba a temblar levemente, eso la alerto por lo cual hizo el abrazo alrededor de la cabeza del piloto más fuerte

-por favor shinji, tienes que calmarte, no puedes perder el control-

Como si fuese el abrazo de una madre amorosa, los susurros del chico se redujeron y el volvió a la normalidad al igual que la caja que ella portaba en sus manos

-¡CHICOS, SUJENTENSEN!-

Dando al ultimo cambio con toda su fuerza, misato comenzó a sacar todo el fuego de su carro acelerando a tope, ya que el monstruo ahora estaba dando pasos libremente por todo el lugar, cada paso abria mas la tierra de forma mas brusca, el avance del monstruo pudo haber sido mas peligroso de no ser por las propias cadenas que lo ataban, en el instante en el que el colosal ser se distrajo tratando de romper sus propias ataduras los misiles y disparos provenientes de la ciudad se arremolinaron contra el barbáricamente explotando de lleno contra su ser, esta fue la última vista que shinji obtuvo de la monstruosa figura antes de entrar al túnel

-¿pero que rayos era eso?- pregunto el chico bastante atemorizado

-eso de ahí, era un titan, al parecer ya comenzó…-

* * *

Sentado en lo alto de una gran habitación equipada con una amplia pantalla holográfica, súper computadoras y puestos de mando de altos niveles se encontraban los grandes comandantes militares del área de Japón mirando como el ataque de ellos arreciaba contra el titan, para simplemente ser ignorado mientras este seguía tratando de escapar de sus ataduras

-confirmado se trata de los titanes- decía un anciano a la derecha del sujeto de gafas con pose ergonómicamente perfecta y meditativa

-así es profesor, han pasado 15 años desde que la puerta al tártaro fue abierta, el sello de Zeus se debe haber roto, es hora de sufrir el asedio de los titanes, y por lo que se puede contemplar, de momento se trata de atlas-

-el titan que fue condenado a separar a gea y a urano, castigado por Zeus y convertido en piedra por Perseo, al parecer la colina de atlas estaba mas cerca de este lugar de lo que pensaban los historiadores-

Por un momento ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras los altos puestos militares daban órdenes a todas sus fuerzas para destruir al titan, sin que estos esfuerzos dieran frutos, esto no tenía importancia para ambos sujetos cabezas de NERV

-su tamaño puede ser un problema, es aproximadamente 6 veces más grande que el eva 01-

-no pasa nada profesor, mas grande no siempre significa mejor, a diferencia de los otros titanes de la mitología, este no tiene un concepto o una anomalía espacial, es simplemente fuerza bruta en gran tamaño, no será un desafío para nosotros-

-señor, ¿tengo que recordarle que el eva 01 no recibe a rei y que el eva 00 actualmente esta congelado?-

Por un momento de la firme expresión del comandante de NERV paso de ser la fría cara de poker a una sonrisa la cual indicaba que todo iba según lo planeado

-no hay problema, el piloto del eva 01 viene en camino-

Lo que no notaron ambos sujetos era que atrás de ellos se encontraba una chica de cabellos azules vestida con un traje blanco ajustado a su figura, ella escuchaba con detalle todo lo que acababan de decir

-así que el piloto del eva 01 ya esta aquí-

Sin decir más ella se retiró del lugar, ella tenía una tarea que cumplir, pero por ahora ella no podía montar a su eva, así que estaba entre el predicamento de cumplir su misión con respecto a shinji o respecto al titan

* * *

Después del agitado evento de hacía unos minutos, ahora el carro de color azul iba descendiendo por una rampa mecánica a lo que parecía ser una base subterránea, el lugar era exageradamente amplio para ser una simple cueva excavada, en un lado de esta, se encontraba una base altamente tecnológica hacia la cual iban los pasajeros del carro katsuragi

-impresionante, así que este lugar es el geofrente- mencionaba pandora sin mayor muestra de emoción alguna en su rostro, obviamente misato se avisó de esto con un gesto de pocos amigos

-si, así es, este lugar es la base principal de la defensa de la humanidad contra los titanes, en todas las ciudades capitales del mundo hay una pequeña réplica del geofrente, pero este es el genuino centro de comando de NERV-

Bufaba la peli morada con orgullo en su voz mientras que shinji y pandora poco le ponían atención mientras leían los documentos que ella le había dado para entender el panorama

-así que aquí trabaja mi padre- dijo el piloto con cierto desdén, el realmente sentía nervios más por confrontar a su padre que por lidiar con el monstruo de altura colosal

-así es, ¿sabes en que trabaja tu padre shinji?-

Por un momento el se quedó meditativo, no lo recordaba propiamente, pero en sus recuerdos el se veía hablando con hades sobre el tema, el jefe de la organización que estaba creando a los prometeos y razón por la cual los titanes los estaban atacando

-según me dijeron, su trabajo es la protección de la humanidad- respondió casi hipotéticamente dejando un tono de sarcasmo en su voz, bastante imperceptible para alguien tan directa como misato

* * *

Después de varios ataques fallidos, el titan seguía revolcándose y jalando las cadenas que lo ataban, unas cuantas ya estaban quebradas, era cuestión de tiempo para que el estuviese totalmente libre y diera rienda libre a sus objetivos

-maldición nada funciona, lanzen una mina N2-

En el campo de batalla un avión se iba desplazando a una altura de casi 3000 metros dejando caer un proyectil especial sobre el monstruo de color gris, este al ver la bomba descendiente y entendiendo más o menos su poder destructivo tan solo con verla, la tomo en su mano y la estrello con su frente, haciendo que la enorme explosión diera de golpe contra su cara, la base temblaba ferozmente, después de que todo se calmo, el titan seguía intacto, y con su rostro ahora despejado gracias a la explosión, sus gestos y facciones ahora se notaban con cuidado, era el de un hombre sin ningún cabello en su ser, un ser el cual mostraba solo odio en su mirada

Tanto el comandante como el subcomandante estaban complacidos por lo visto, ellos sabían que los titanes no podían ser detenidos por el armamento humano, lo único que podía derrotar a un titan… era otro titan

* * *

Después de bajar del carro los tres personajes que acababan de sobrevivir a la tormenta del ataque del titan se desplazaban por los corredores internos de la base central de NERV, para alguien como shinji y pandora quienes hasta ahora estaban dando sus primeros pasos en aquel lugar era un sitio algo impresionante, sin contar que el alto diseño tecnológico hacia que se viera como si todas las habitaciones y corredores fueran iguales, después de casi veinte minutos de recorrido ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que no es como si se vieran iguales, es que eran los mismo corredores y habitaciones recorridos una y otra vez.

-¿trabajas aca y te pierdes camino a tu puesto de trabajo?-

La voz burlona de pandora corroía el estado de animo de la mayor quien ciertamente rechinaba sus dientes ante las palabras de la adolecente, era verdad ella estaba perdida pero no podía aceptarlo, así que su mejor opción fue cambiar el tema

-¿desde cuándo usas gafas shinji? He revisado tu expediente con detalle y nunca habías tenido problemas de la vista-

La mención de las gafas de shinji puso tensos a ambos chicos quienes se miraron entre ellos con cuidado, el tema de las gafas de el era algo que no se podía tratar o decir a la primera

-recientemente comencé a tener problemas de la vista, estas gafas no tienen mas de tres semanas conmigo-

-ya veo, eso explica el por que no estaban registradas en el expediente, aunque es extraño, para que tengas que utilizar gafas, tendrías que haber tenido insuficiencia en tu vista desde hace tiempo-

-supongo que el ver pornografía a escondidas por la noche pudo haber afectado su vista-

El recorrido el cual ya iba por unas cintas deslizadoras paso de ser una charla sobre estar perdidos a un ataque de risa por parte de la peli morada quien se sujetaba el estómago fuertemente ante lo que acababa de escuchar

-¿no se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor para distraerla?- pregunto rezagado el chico a su compañera quien miraba al frente con total inexpresividad en su rostro fuera de una pequeña comisura en sus labios la cual trataba de convertirse en una sonrisa

-ella estaba indagando demasiado, el que descubran el estado de sus ojos puede suponer un problema para nuestro trabajo-

Después de unos cuantos segundos meditando en segundo el chico finalmente suspiro resignado

-estas completamente loca-

Antes de poder seguir divagando tranquilamente sobre la supuesta adicción a la pornografía y posible teoría de que el pequeño shinji tuviese pelos en la mano, una puerta se abrió tomando por sorpresa a la peli morada, no era para menos, una mujer de su misma edad de cabellos rubios y en bata salió confrontándola seriamente

-estas retrasada por mas de una hora, no creo que tome tanto tiempo recoger a un adolecente…-

Al decir esto volteo a mirar a ambos chicos, el saber que alguien estaba sobrando obviamente le inquieto, pero prefirió continuar con el tema en cuestión

-lo siento, fue difícil llegar a la estación de tren-

-como tu digas, ¿así que el es el hijo del jefe?-

Shinji al verse mencionado extendió su mano a la doctora, un tanto desganado, pero tenía que mostrar la mínima de modales a tan importante persona como ella parecía ser

-supongo que si, soy shinji ikari- la peli rubia extendió su mano y correspondió al saludo

-un placer shinji, soy ritsuko akagi, científica en jefe del lugar…- antes de continuar con la alegre presentación, sintió la mirada de la peli negra penetrándola forzosamente, -… tengo que preguntar, ¿Quién es ella?-

-ella estaba con shinji, al parecer es la novia de el-

-esto es malo, sabes que personal no autorizado no puede venir a este lugar, esto comprometería seriamente la seguridad y también…-

Mientras ambas mujeres discutían, los dos chicos continuaban caminando atrás de ellas, tratando de mantener la distancia lo suficiente para evitar llamar la atención de ellas, pero no lo suficiente para parecer que estaban corriendo

-parece ser que ella es la científica en jefe de los prometeos- mencionaba pandora con una mirada aguda, shinji entendía el sentimiento detrás de esta mirada

-supongo que así es, ¿eso quiere decir que ella también es un blanco no es así?-

-así es, no podemos permitir que se siga creando vida artificial de la manera que lo están haciendo los humanos, el hacer esto desestabilizara el orden de las cosas-

Pudiese ser que pandora fuera totalmente inexpresiva la mayoría del tiempo, pero el tema de los evangelion era algo pesado para ella, porque ella también es una forma de vida artificial, hija de Hefestos solo de nombre, después de todo ella es una creación en la fundición de el, por lo que el concepto que tienen de estos como escoria que no debe existir la afecta directamente a ella, shinji sintiendo esto tomo a la chica de la mano quien se sobresaltó ante el gesto

-lo has dicho pandora, hemos estado juntos más de dos años, y para mi eres un ser vivo como muchos otros, tu no estas incompleta, tu existencia no es algo malo-

La peli negra estaba sobrecogida por las palabras del chico, el era un cobarde cabeza de chorlito en su mayoría de tiempo, pero el verlo ahí sabiendo que decirle a ella le hacía desear que el papel de novios fuese verdad, ella sabía que no podía ser así

-llegamos-

Al estar tan ensimismados en sus pensamientos los chicos no notaron que estaban en una habitación parcialmente oscura, al parecer estaban en un puente de metal, fuera de este no se podía ver nada. Cuando llegaron al centro la doctora en jefe saco un control de su bata y al oprimir el botón central de este la luz del lugar se prendió, dejando ver frente a los chicos un monstruo de metal el cual miraba fijamente al chico, este tenía un color morado y estaba cubierto en una sustancia roja hasta los hombros

-así que este es el trabajo de mi padre-

La hostilidad de shinji y de pandora estaba fija en aquel robot gigante que estaba ahí, esa era la razón por la cual el mundo se estaba viendo amenazado, y así mismo también la oportunidad de hacer que su señor hades se elevara de nuevo, un sentimiento bastante enorme de hostilidad se sentía por todo el lugar, o al menos para aquellos que podían sentir la hostilidad mas alla de las miradas

-correcto-

Una voz que difícilmente recordaba pero aun así reconocía, arriba de aquel robot en una ventanilla en la parte de arriba se encontraba el padre que lo abandono cuando era chico, y uno de sus blancos

-ha pasado mucho tiempo shinji-

-padre-

Antes de continuar con la reunión el jefe miro a los ojos a la chica al lado de su hijo

-llévense a la chica de aquí, no es un miembro del personal autorizado-

Antes de que el personal de seguridad presente pudiese hacer nada, el piloto se puso frente a la chica, haciendo que su mismo padre se impresionara

-lo que tengas que resolver conmigo, lo resolverás con ella también, ella me acompañara el tiempo que yo este en este lugar o no hay trato-

Por un momento gendo ikari se quedó pensando con la mirada perdida al frente, el no esperaba que su hijo lo enfrentara, y menos por una chica, pero este no parecía ser un factor relevante para su plan, por ahora no parecía ser una mayor amenaza

-entendido- finalizo el comandante sin cambiar su expresion

-¿para qué me has llamado?-

-seré breve, necesito que pilotees al eva 01-

El sabía que para eso estaba ahí, sin embargo, escuchar como su padre no pregunto por el, no mostraba ninguna señal de afecto hacia el después de no verlo durante tanto tiempo, lo hizo sentir enfermo, no pudo evitar morderse el labio ante aquella horrible sensación

-entendido, con una condición-

-¿Cuál sería?-

-isane, a ella no la sacaran del lugar y siempre se le permitirá que me acompañe a donde sea-

Por un momento gendo ikari permaneció en silencio, esperaba las reacciones dubitativas de su hijo, pero el ver que el estaba ignorando este patrón de el al priorizar la seguridad de la chica que lo acompañaba era algo con lo que el no contaba, un factor algo preocupante, pero el ver que podia utilizarla a ella para manipular a su hijo le hacia pensar que era mejor tenerla cerca a ella tambien

-entendido, nosotros nos encargaremos de protegerla también-

Su respuesta fue mecánica, no podía eludir eso, el estaba ahí por compromiso, por deber, por proteger, pero más importante, por un profundo deseo de venganza

-excelente, preparen todo para el lanzamiento-

Sin mas, el comandante de NERV desapareció dejando al chico con su actual compañía y mujeres a cargo del lugar, o era así, a lo lejos entrando también por el corredor donde ellos habían entrado antes, observo a una chica de cabello azul claro y ojos rojos mirándolo directamente, ella era tanto o mas inexpresiva que pandora, pero el podía sentir la hostilidad viniendo de los ojos de ella contra el, o así lo creía ya que ella al ver a la chica al lado de el, abrió los ojos en sorpresa, y retrocedió rápidamente de lugar, para shinji lo que acababa de ocurrir era extraño, pero para aquella chica quien fue entrenada por el olimpo, reconocer a pandora y su tesoro maldito no fue nada difícil, la situación era critica

-shinji, ella me reconoció, ella sabe quién soy yo-

-siendo así, ella debe ser el otro piloto del eva-

Antes de poder seguir haciendo estipulaciones sobre aquel encuentro la doctora de cabello rubio se acerco al chico

-vamos shinji, te insertaremos en la capsula de inserción, pero no puedes utilizar gafas-

Por un momento el mundo del chico palideció, lo último que el quería era quitarse las gafas, era su mejor arma contra los titanes, pero si podía evitar utilizarlo lo mas que podia, pudiera seria una gran bendicion, desesperado por tener que hacerlo busco un concejo en su compañera, esta simplemente hizo una señal de afirmación mientras acariciaba la caja joyero que ella llevaba

-te estaré cuidando desde aca- fue lo último que ella le dijo, siendo llevada por la mayor katsuragi a otra zona mientras el se dirigía a las jaulas

* * *

Ya dentro del eva habían varias cosas que perturbarían a una persona normal, el chico iba subiendo por la jaula a toda velocidad siendo catapultado por los enormes sistemas controlados por el dogma central, una de estas seria el líquido de color naranja que se apodero por completo de la capsula de entrada del pilotaje, por mas repulsivo que fuese su olor o sabor, el pensaba en otra cosa

-debo soportarlo…-

El estaba sintiendo un enorme dolor de cabeza en ese momento, a cambio de eso, sus ojos prácticamente habían cambiado de forma, ahora sus dilatadas pupilas tenían un color azul oscuro intenso, y rodeando a estas, un aura de color rojo aparecía dando una impresión de un doble iris, desde el exterior a una persona que mirara fijamente a estos ojos le parecería algo bello, por el lado de shinji, podría mirar como esa persona se partía en mil pedazos convirtiéndose en un mar de sangre, la forma definitiva de la mejor arma que podía dar el inframundo a su único campeón, una vista la cual permitía ver a shinji unas líneas delgadas en todos los objetos a su alrededor, al estar lidiando con la sensación de repugnancia de ver la muerte de las cosas directamente no supo en que momento el impacto del final del ascensor lo volvió a la realidad, ahora frente a el se encontraba una visión nueva de la ciudad, el podía ver el lugar desde los ojos del titan de color morado que el estaba piloteando, su objetivo, se encontraba en la lateral de la ciudad, un monstruo que pese a que el eva era un monstruo de gran altura, este era de un tamaño mucho mas colosal, tanto que la batalla parecía injusta

-escucha shinji, el eva es un robot biomecánico el cual se mueve según tu capacidad de concentración, por ahora intenta dar un paso-

La persona que le daba instrucciones era la doctora akagi quien se encontraba en su puesto en el dogma central, al lado de ella de pie se encontraba la mayor katsuragi y al lado de estas dos, pandora quien estaba de pie, viendo los datos que le daba la MAGI sobre la condición de su compañero

-entendido-

Shinji entendía que mas que ser una máquina, el eva era un clon de un titan y un dios, por lo que verlo desde la perspectiva de una maquina no ayudaría, así que opto por la opción de tratar de fundir su mente con la gran presencia que lo cubría, el resultado, el paso que el creyo dar, también lo dio el eva

-excelente, continua avanzando-

Misato estaba con una expresión de victoria en su rostro, pero solo fue por un instante, el primer paso estaba dado, pero faltaba mucho para convertir eso en una victoria contra un monstruo de mas de 800 metros, por su parte pandora agarraba la caja que ella tenia con sumo cuidado y al parecer con algo de esfuerzo

_Maldición, si esto sigue a este paso, eso no demorara en despertar_

-¿ocurre algo isane?- la peli negra fue advertida por la pregunta de la peli morada quien la observaba un tanto extrañada por su expresión de preocupación

-no, no es nada, solo espero que shinji pueda terminar bien-

-creeme, el lo estará, su radio de sincronización es del 43% una de las cifras mas altas jamas alcanzadas, y aun mas impresionante es la primera vez que sube a un eva, al parecer esto esta en su naturaleza-

Pandora no pudo evitar esbozar una forzada sonrisa por el irónico comentario de la mayor a cargo de la operación

En el exterior en tokio 3 shinji avanzaba ya a paso seguro, algo dentro de el le estaba tomando conciencia segura a cómo moverse dentro de aquel monstruoso titan, ahora solo quedaba advertir como atacaría a atlas quien estaba a lo lejos a punto de romper la última cadena que lo sujetaba, esto significaría que la pelea no demoraría en empezar en forma.

-shinji, toma el armamento que hemos dispuesto para ti mas adelante, tenemos que atacar al titan mientras aun esta sujeto a sus cadenas, no sabremos si podremos manejar la situación si el se acerca mucho a este lugar- la situación era preocupante, si bien el tercer elegido daba muestra de poder cumplir con las expectativas impuestas en el, el hecho de que un monstruo de un peso magnánimo como lo era atlas comenzara a caminar sobre tokio 3 podria destruir los soportes que sujetaban y sostenían al geo frente, eso significaría la muerte segura de cada habitante del lugar

-entendido-

Alzando su mano a la bodega donde se encontraba un rifle de gran tamaño, inclusive para el mismo eva el chico se preparo y apunto su arma contra el rostro del monstruo, tratando de no demorarse mucho, apretó el gatillo de forma nerviosa

BAMMMMMM

Un disparo de considerable tamaño se dirigio al rostro del titan, dando de lleno en la cara de este, la explosión y la velocidad del impacto hicieron un gran daño, causando que aquel monstruo retrocediera, pero no recibiera un daño significativo, hasta hacia un rato atlas estaba centrado simplemente en liberarse, ni si quiera habia estado al pendiente de los ataques del ejercito humano mas alla de la mina N2, pero el recibir tal daño en la cara por parte del disparo de shinji le hizo enfocar a su enemigo, un monstruo de menor tamaño de color morado, este podía estar cubierto de piezas de armadura cubriendo su verdadera identidad, pero el titán podía sentir su presencia.

-¡ZEEEUUUUSSSSSSSS!-

Gritando furicamente tomo su última cadena, y la destrozo con ambos brazos, quedando finalmente libre y comenzando a caminar a gran velocidad hacia su enemigo, en la base esto era una señal de alerta

-¡SHINJI! Sal rápido de la ciudad, si ese monstruo se acerca mucho aquí, las placas no soportaran su peso y cederán, trata de llevarlo al este, ahí podrás pelear cerca de la costa-

Acelerando el proceso de aprendizaje en el, shinji comenzó a ordenarle al eva que corriera tan rápido como pudiese hacia la costa, el titan por ende también comenzó a rodear la ciudad mientras se desplazaba torpemente, las cadenas que antes lo sujetaban arrasaban con bosques y con edificios por su enorme tamaño, mientras corria el piloto diviso otra bodega de armamento de la cual saco dos subfusiles los cuales comenzó a descargar contra su enemigo, esta vez, este no tuvo que inmutarse, ya que frente a el una protección semi transparente de forma hexagonal lo protegía fuertemente

-¡un campo AT!-

-maldición, shinji no podrá hacer nada contra eso-

Después de varios minutos por pura geometría lógica, al salir del lugar y al estar siendo rodeado también, los dos enemigos se encontraron finalmente de frente, shinji disparaba aun sus armas, pero atlas con su campo AT no se inmutaba, el desespero del piloto cada vez era mayor, no solo por no estarle haciendo daño al titan con su ataque, si no que cada momento que pasaba más sin las gafas, el podía ver las líneas cada vez mas claras, las líneas de los arboles, las líneas del mar, inclusive las líneas del aire frente a el, pero nada de eso servía, ese titan no tenía ninguna línea en su ser, era básicamente una forma de vida perfecta, el campo que lo protegía era un problema tambien, pero este si tenia líneas pero muy finas, tanto que los proyectiles los cuales eran grandes y toscos y explotaban en gran área no podrían trazar adecuadamente.

-¡misato, necesito algo filoso!-

Grito el chico con su cordura en la línea, pandora observaba esto también preocupada, la caja que ella sostenía con fuerza cada vez vibraba más fuerte

_Esto está mal, el ver las líneas de la muerte no es algo que un ser humano deba hacer y mucho menos un chico como shinji, los ojos místicos de la percepción de la muerte, un poder que solo thanatos dios de la muerte puede manejar sin perder la cordura, poner esta presión en un chico fue algo bastante cruel por parte de nuestro señor, y la solución que le dio a esto fue aún más barbárica_

Por su parte misato estaba también bastante preocupada por la situación, no había ningún arma de fuego que destruyera el campo AT, por lo que la petición del chico la tomó por sorpresa, pero ya que los planes básicos no estaban sirviendo, seguir la idea de el podría ser algo que diera algún resultado, ya que de todas maneras, el era quien estaba luchando, al dar la orden, de las hombreras de la armadura del eva 01, salió un cuchillo con un brillo resplandeciente

-ahí tienes, es un cuchillo progresivo, su hoja puede cortar casi sobre cualquier cosa-

Sin considerar que los tamaños relativos de los contendientes era surreal, shinji tomo el cuchillo y centro toda su concentración en la línea que estaba en el centro del campo AT, la cual estaba a casi 300mt de altura del suelo, no entendía como pero tendría que alcanzarla, así que apoyándose entre los últimos edificios de la ciudad y las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fueron las colinas aledañas a tokio 3 comenzó a subir torpemente, su nivel de pilotaje era superior al inicio, pero no dejaba de tener fallas en el concepto básico del desplazamiento de este

-¡ZEUS!-

BBBBRAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM

Y los toscos puños de atlas tampoco hacían la tarea más fácil, cada uno hacia sacudir la tierra violentamente dificultando el paso, ya cuando el eva 01 estuvo en lo más alto que le podía ofrecer los atajos que el tomo, centro su mirada en aquella línea, el mundo prácticamente había desaparecido para el, solo aquella línea y el seguían existiendo

¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Saltando desde lo más alto se dirigió contra su enemigo y en un movimiento bastante elegante para su torpeza inicial trazo con su cuchillo aquella línea la cual al ser traspasada hizo que todo el campo AT callera de golpe

-doctora, los patrones energéticos del campo AT del titan han caído, el escudo ha sido totalmente destruido-

Nadie podía hablar, en el centro de comando nadie entendía que era lo que acababa de hacer shinji, pero fuera lo que hubiese hecho, había acabado con la única ventaja real que tenía atlas frente a el

-¡no se que hayas hecho shinji, pero termina el trabajo!-

Misato ahora si estaba eufórica, al parecer el chico cobarde y tonto que ella contemplaba en el carro con ojos amistosos podría ser la última esperanza de la humanidad, pero parecía que el podía responder a tal carga, en tan solo 40 minutos había logrado dominar la motricidad básica del eva y le estaba plantando la cara a un titan de mas de 6 veces su altura.

En el campo de batalla despues de cortar la línea del campo AT el piloto cayo torpemente al suelo, su movimiento bastante artístico fue el resultado de un impacto de doble filo, sacrifico la capacidad de aterrizar por acertar su golpe, lo que el no esperaba era que el golpe de la caída le doliese a el tambien

-misato, esto duele-

Sin darse tiempo de quedarse en el suelo el chico se levantó de nuevo, el estaba consciente de que si dejaba de pelear, moriría, o pasaría algo mucho peor, para su sorpresa atlas no estaba atacando, estaba confundido mirando sus propias manos, al parecer efecto de haber perdido el campo AT el cual era su protección divina, aprovechando este momento de distracción de atlas shinji observo con detalle al titánico ser, una sonrisa se aproximó en su rostro al ver una delgada línea cerca de la rodilla del titan, sin darle tiempo de volver al mundo real, shinji apunto a la pierna con su cuchillo

SLASHHHH

Un corte seco el cual atravesó la mitad de la pierna del titan, trazando la línea shinji siguió rodeando la pierna con especial maestría en sus movimientos, hasta que la pierna quedo totalmente cercenada en un movimiento rápido, cosa que hizo que el monstruoso ser comenzara a caer contra la playa

TRRRRROMMMMMPPPPHHHHH

El impacto del monstruo cayendo al agua sacudió y creo una enorme ola en el mar, pero esto no era un obstáculo para una criatura como el eva quien a paso torpe continuo en dirección al mar, gran parte de la movilidad de atlas quedo comprometido al cortarle su pierna, ahora el cuerpo de este estaba herido y por lo tanto shinji podía mirar la muerte del titan en varias partes de su ser, ahora era una criatura mortal a sus ojos, apuntando a la línea en su rostro volvió a encaminarse corriendo

-¡alto shinji!-

El aludido no escuchaba pues ya prácticamente su conciencia estaba ida por el dolor de cabeza y el frenesí de la batalla y los estruendos de estas

-¡ZEUS!-

En un rápido movimiento por parte de atlas quien estaba sentado en el suelo sangrando al mar tomo al eva quien venía saltando en dirección a su rostro con sus brazos deteniendo su movimiento y comenzando a apretar con fuerza, el dolor del eva era traspasado al piloto quien solo tenia un brazo libre pero era el brazo desarmado, su chuchillo estaba aprisionado en el fuerte agarre de atlas

-sector del pecho y piernas comprometido doctora, si esto sigue así el chico puede morir aplastado-

-¡SHINJI!-

El chico bien sentía el dolor y la cabina la cual se mostraba transparente como si mirara desde los ojos del eva comenzaba a desquebrajarse, una señal de serio peligro, si no hacía algo, moriría a manos de atlas, y morir para el representaba algo mucho peor que para muchas otras personas, pues lo estaría esperando hades para castigarlo por su fracaso, así que analizando su panorama trato de ubicar algo que le ayudara, en el dedo pulgar del titan iba una línea que iba desde ahí hasta su muñeca, pero era muy delgada para ser atravesada correctamente con su mano, necesitaba algo mas delgado, frente a el estaba la respuesta, el cuerno que salía del cráneo de la armadura del titan sería lo suficientemente delgado para trazar la línea y liberarse, así que haciendo un movimiento sorpresivo para toda la gente en el dogma central, tomo su propio cuerno y lo rompió, una señal para atlas tambien continuar con su ataque, el apretón contra el eva se hizo mas fuerte haciendo que las piernas de este comenzaran a crujir y a sangras

GGGGHHHHH

Shinji sentía dolor, sentía como sus piernas fueron aplastadas por completo, pero no era razón para detenerse, si lo hacía, todo se perdería, así que rápidamente incrusto su cuerno contra el pulgar de atlas y trazo la línea de la muerte hasta la muñeca, la mano del titán rápidamente aflojo ya que esta había muerto por completo, aprovechando la apertura de su mano el eva 01, utilizando su otra mano se agarró del brazo de atlas y en un rápido movimiento de salto con las rodillas, se arrojó contra el rostro de atlas, trazando la línea que iba desde su rostro hasta su cuello, un corte perfecto, el cuchillo entro rápidamente cortando todo lo que había trazado la línea, una cantidad exorbitante de sangre surgió del ser muriendo en el acto, cayendo de espalda sobre el mar, con el eva encima de el

-blanco eliminado-

-¡BIEN!-

En la base todos estaban celebrando la victoria de shinji, esta era evidente ya que el cuerpo de atlas se estaba convirtiendo en piedra y quebrándose como un puñado de cenizas, pero algo seguía mal, el eva estaba sobre el cadáver de atlas sujetándose firmemente sobre este

-¡doctora, patrones mentales del piloto fluctuando peligrosamente!-

Todos cesaron su júbilo y observaron a la pantalla, el eva estaba aferrándose con ambas garras al pecho del monstruo, sus piernas estaban totalmente destrozadas al igual que parte de la cadera, en el interior de la cabina de shinji se escuchaba como este se recogía sobre si mismo mientras susurraba palabras que nadie podia escuchar

_Matar, matar, matar, matar, matar, matar Matar, matar, matar, matar, matar, matar, Matar, matar, matar, matar, matar, matar, Matar, matar, matar, matar, matar, matar, Matar, matar, matar, matar, matar, matar, Matar, matar, matar, matar, matar, matar, Matar, matar, matar, matar, matar, matar, Matar, matar, matar, matar, matar, matar_

Nadie en la base podía escucharlo, pero pandora entendía el terror de aquella escena, su joyero estaba abriéndose ya y con esto "eso" despertaría y el que despertara supondría una amenaza peor que los titanes, ella tenía miedo, era difícil que shinji volviese a ser el mismo después de un episodio de eso, y no quería verlo así, no solo por evitar el caos mismo, sino por el estima que ella le tenía como su único amigo

-¡SHINJI DETENTE!-

Grito a todo pulmón llamando la atención de toda la gente en el dogma central, el grito se oyó también en los canales de comunicación, permitiendo al piloto escuchar el grito desesperado de la chica que lo acompañaba, aquella voz que lo trajo poco a poco a la realidad

-… pandora…-

Sin decir más, perdió el conocimiento dejando al eva en la posición donde estaba, hasta que el pecho de atlas también se desmorono permitiendo que el cayera al mar

-¡rapido, envíen a los equipos de rescate!-

Todo el mundo se movía rápidamente en medio de la conmoción, misato era una persona que poco se dejaba sorprender, pero el ver ese estado de ensimismamiento de shinji la hizo sentir terror, no porque el piloto hubiese sido afectado de alguna manera por ser herido dentro del mar de LCL, si no porque sus susurros aunque inaudibles, para ella sonaron como un aire que contenía solo maldad, un aire que contenía una enorme maldición dentro de si, mas arriba en el centro de mando superior gendo contemplaba los datos recopilados de la batalla con cierto recelo y expectativa, el esperaba que shinji fuera derrotado y permitiera despertar al eva, pero al parecer su voluntad fue mucho mas fuerte que sus temores, seria buena idea observar con detalle el tema mas adelante, pero por ahora, el primer titán había sido derrotado, era tiempo para descansar

* * *

_Has sido elegido para ser el campeón del erebo, regocíjate muchacho_

_p..pero yo no quiero_

_no tienes elección_

_¡mis ojos!¡¿Qué le hicieron a mis ojos?! Me están quemando los ojos, me duele por favor, ya basta, ya basta de esto, ¿cuantos años llevo aquí? Odio, esto, odio ser cortado, odio ser mordido, devorado y triturado vivo, lo odio, déjenme ir_

…

_¿tu ya no eres shinji no es así? Excelente, pero no puedes caminar libremente por ahí, lo siento_

AAAHHHHHH

Con un grito, el chico de cabello crespo volvió a la realidad, no supo ni como llego ni por que estaba ahí, pero de momento estaba en una cama bastante incomoda mirando al techo, el aroma del lugar era bastante limpio con una sensación pesada a cloro, todo aquello le mostro que estaba en un hospital, poco a poco los recuerdos de la batalla iban llegando a su mente, siendo su ultimo recuerdo el momento en el que corto el rostro de atlas en un movimiento desesperado al cortar sus piernas

-¡¿mis piernas?!-

Recordando que sintió como se las quebraron en varios pedazos abrió la cobija que lo cubría para descubrir que no tenía un solo daño en todo su cuerpo

-ya he tratado la herida mi señor, su cuerpo esta totalmente sano, pero le recomiendo que descanse un poco más-

Al lado de ella sentada en una silla mientras que pelaba una manzana delicadamente se encontraba pandora, su joyero se encontraba sobre la mesa al pie de la cama del piloto, este no advirtió de ella por esta shockeado por el despertar y la alerta de estar con las piernas destrozadas

-¿pero cómo? Mis piernas fueron totalmente destrozadas lo recuerdo bien…- antes de poder continuar, pandora saco de su regazo el cuchillo que shinji guardaba su ropa, no hicieron falta más palabras pero la solución no pareció gustarle

-su arma posee el alma de thanatos mi señor, eso debe bastar para curar su cuerpo en su totalidad al menos cuatro veces-

Shinji miraba al suelo, de los pocos recuerdos que tenía, uno de los más desagradables, era el ver como obtuvo esa navaja y la habilidad que esta tenia

-me alegra que se haya recuperado, lo felicito por su victoria, pese a la dificultad del enemigo, su desempeño fue magistral, nuestro señor esta complacido-

Pandora esbozaba una sonrisa serena de la mano de estas palabras, si bien sonaba a un informe sobre la situación, la misma parecía contener la alegría de la chica al verlo bien

-yo… gracias pandora…- respondió shinji poniéndose rojo hasta las orejas por la sonrisa de la chica, el sabía que ella era una maldición con forma humana, pero para el, ella era la persona mas cercana y mas importante en su vida, tanto, que no le parecía justo lo que ella tenía que pasar

-disculpen tortolos, ¿puedo pasar?-

Entrando en la habitación del piloto llegaba la mayor katsuragi con una sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer desde el pasillo pudo escuchar que el chico ya había despertado

-buenas tardes señorita katsuragi-

-buenas tardes isane, y por favor, deja de llamarme así, para ambos soy misato a secas…- dijo la peli morada bastante alegre, aunque su semblante cambio a uno más serio al mirar a shinji

-excelente trabajo shinji, no esperábamos que lo hicieras tan bien, realmente nos dejaste con la boca abierta- podrían ser palabras que sonaban con seriedad, pero eran porque ya no las decía la misato amigable de antes, sino una mayor katsuragi quien felicitaba a un soldado por su deber cumplido

-muchas gracias misato- respondió el chico apenado, la mujer simplemente sonrió y puso su mano en su hombro

-levántate shinji, no tienes ninguna herida física, y tu padre quiere hablar contigo-

Esto conmociono un poco al chico quien extrañado por la petición se levantó y fue a arreglarse, pandora siguió sentada pelando manzanas para poder comerlas, pero en su mente seguía preocupada, ella entendía el nivel de cada titan y muchas otras cosas que podían considerarse factores adyacentes por lo que el ver a shinji rebajado al estado del odio mas puro contra el primer titán la hizo preocuparse, los enemigos de el no eran solo los titanes, tambien los otros pilotos del eva, el mas preocupante rei ayanami, campeona del olimpo, de la otra elegida no se tenia noticia de esta naturaleza, aun así , esto y mas cargaba gran responsabilidad en el chico y ella se sentia mal por eso, era poco el apoyo que ella podia darle mas que estar a su lado protegiéndolo de si mismo

* * *

Si la reunión en las pasadas horas fue tensa, el estar frente a frente era duro para el chico, el ahora estaba en el dogma terminal en la oficina principal de gendo ikari, al lado de este se encontraba un hombre de apariencia algo mayor y la chica de cabello azul claro, del lado de el se encontraba misato y pandora

-excelente trabajo piloto, supero nuestras expectativas-

Aunque eran palabras de felicitación, el tono en que la decía parecía ser mas un protocolo que una motivación, cosa que no satisfacía al chico en lo más mínimo, pero pensó en continuar con el protocolo

-muchas gracias… comandante-

-ahora vayamos al grano, el campo AT de los titanes no puede ser destruido por ninguna arma convencional, ¿Cómo es que usted lo destruyo solo con el cuchillo progresivo?-

Shinji se sintió inquieto por la pregunta, el no sabía que era un campo AT y supuso que era la defensa del ángel a su ataque armado, siendo así ¿Por qué lo enviaron a la batalla donde el no podía ganar con los recursos de su eva?

-no lo supe señor, simplemente al darme cuenta que los disparos no funcionaban decidí atacar con algo mas filoso y certero, no pensé que hubiese un campo impenetrable del cual no tenía conocimiento al subirme a esa cosa y arriesgar mi vida sin saber todos los detalles-

Por un momento shinij estaba temblando de miedo, pero también estaba confrontando a su padre con todo su ser, el estaba molesto con el, y se sentía aterrado, pero el firme agarro de la mano de pandora lo ayudaba a superar este problema

-entiendo, eso fue nuestro error, no contamos con ese factor nosotros tampoco, tuvimos suerte esta vez- sintiéndose un poco inquieto por el panorama gendo trato de desviar la atención a otro lado, no porque se sintiera presionado por el argumento de poder de su hijo, sino porque al explicarlo podría dar información sensible que no tenía por qué tener

-ella es rei ayanami, tu compañera y piloto del eva unidad 00-

La mencionada dio un paso hacia adelante acercándose al piloto, ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente, sin ninguna expresión aparente en su rostro

-mucho gusto piloto ayanami, mi nombre es shinji ikari- el extendió la mano, la chica por cortesía continuo con el saludo

-igualmente ikari kun-

-puedo preguntar, ¿Por qué si había otro piloto y otro eva solo shinji salió a la superficie?-

Una pregunta afilada por parte de pandora quien miraba a rei ayanami como una enemiga, pese a la actitud conocida de rei, esta devolvió la mirada de hostilidad contra la peli negra

-le recuerdo que aunque usted esta aca en este momento con nosotros por parte de nuestro acuerdo con shinji, no tiene ningún derecho a preguntar sobre información clasificada-

La respuesta de gendo contenía enojo, no era para menos, aquella chiquilla podía representar más problemas que soluciones a sus planes

-entiendo- se resignó ella a contestar

-ya he hablado con el piloto lo que tenía que hablar, pueden retirarse-

* * *

La noche había caído finalmente, y la piloto de cabello azul se encontraba en la orilla de un lago, desde ahí miraba a la luna la cual estaba naciente aun, pero su débil luz podía iluminar un poco el oscuro lugar, pero ella no estaba ahí para vislumbrar al paisaje, atrás de ella apareció una mujer de edad mediana con cabello castaño mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-buenas noches rei ayanami- la mencionada hizo una avenía

-lady atenea, he venido a traerle mi informe- la peli castaña alzo su mano deteniendo a la piloto con una expresión de paz

-no hace falta, he visto desde el olimpo la batalla del Prometeo llamado eva 01 contra atlas, al parecer el chico pudo realizar la batalla que no pudiste pelear-

-lo siento, el eva 01 no me recibe correctamente y el eva 00 esta congelado después de un intento fallido de activación, pasara un tiempo antes de que pueda entrar al campo de batalla-

-no te preocupes, siendo así, entonces dejaremos en paz al piloto ikari mientras puedes pilotear tu, cuando llegue el momento asesínalo rápido y sin dolor, es un enemigo, pero ha prestado su servicio a nuestra causa-

-entendido… lady atenea- antes de continuar con la charla, rei titubeo un poco, las noticias que tenia eran graves -… tengo que informarle que pandora estaba siendo compañía de shinji ikari-

El complaciente rostro de atenea paso de su paz a una expresión de preocupación

-¿pandora?, ¿te refieres a la creación de Hefestos?- pregunto incrédula asombrada por la situación

-así es- por un momento atenea se quedó pensativa en la orilla del lago, habían varias cosas que no cuadraban

-el chico es escoltado por pandora, también no sabemos como hizo para romper la barrera de los dioses y atacar a atlas en su punto de unión, casi pareciendo tener los ojos de la mu…- se detuvo al tener una pista de lo que estaba ocurriendo, su rostro meditativo cambio a uno totalmente preocupado

-esto es malo, los ojos de la muerte, pandora, ese chico tiene un pacto con hades, hay otro campeón montando a los prometeos fuera de ti-

Rei no se mostraba mayormente conmocionada, si ella fue contactada por el olimpo, habían posibilidades de que otras mitologías apoyaran a los otros pilotos, aun así, que se tratara de hades no era algo para tomar a la ligera

-las cosas han cambiado rei, tienes que asesinar a shinji ikari sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, no podemos permitir que hades haga su voluntad en la tierra-

-entendido-

El silencio se acento de nuevo en el lago, ambas chicas en silencio disfrutando de la vista mientras lidiaban con el problema en cuestión, mas alla de ser una pelea contra los titanes, esto podía convertirse en una pelea de dioses y campeones de la mitología griega

**final capitulo 1**

bien, tratandose de mis dias de descanso he decidido dedicarme a pegarle una buena actualizada a mi bandeja de fics, ya que hay varios que me han estado pidiendo que continue con el sig capitulo de varios de estos que si han estado atrazados ahora que lo pienso con detalle, asi que esperen a mas tardar en tres dias la continuacion de dark passion play y de luz y oscuridad

en fin, espero que esta nueva direccion que le di a la trama en general sea de su agrado, si no es asi avisenme para poder ver que puedo hacer para hacer el tema mas amenos, mi unico objetivo como escritor de fic es cumplir con las espectativas de mis lectores y divertirme haciendolo asi que espero que pasemos bastante tiempo disfrutando de los fic de su buen amigo bustercall el escritor en traje de paño, hasta la proxima


	3. mas alla del deber

**ya han pasado 15 años desde el segundo impacto, la amenaza de los titanes comienza amenazando la supervivencia de la humanidad, la única salvación, los pilotos de los evangelion, pero, ¿estos solo tendrán como propósito los deberes impuestos por NERV?¿cual sera el objetivo personal de cada uno? es mas, ¿quien ha dicho que ellos trabajan realmente para NERV y no para fuerzas mayores**

**DAKIRA93: jajajaja espero lograr ser director en mi propia pelicula preciosa, ademas no te preocupes, siempre pensare en ti como una opcion :v. es broma**

**SHINJIESBOSTERO: con lo del tamaño del eva, debo ser honesto, jamas he hecho una investigacion sobre eso, pero por antropometria no podria meter a un chico 30 veces mas pequeño que yo en mi espina dorsal, seria demasiado grande, pero creo que exagere con el tamaño y yo... pues yo... (se esconde en un rincon y se pone a llorar)**

**ROY4: pues mi amigo, parece que he tenido suerte y no me ha salido nadie rarito diciendome que esto es shingeky no kiojin o saint seiya, asi que me siento afortunado, solo espero que esto siga asi y pues si, esa es la idea, meter todo lo que pueda sobre mitologia**

**DIOSES DE LA BATALLA**

** CAPITULO 2: mas alla del deber**

Había transcurrido una semana desde la batalla contra atlas, los exteriores de la ciudad de tokio 3 habían sufrido un duro golpe cuando sus montañas se transformaron en el titan que soportaba el peso del mundo, el resultado, los daños geotécnicos eran superiores al punto crítico, era bastante delicado el estado de las placas tectónicas y por ende, del geofrente lugar el cual gracias a un extraño milagro, seguía intacto después de que una montaña entera hubiera caminado sobre sus alrededores, los edificios dentro del geo frente no mostraban ningún daño y los bloques de edificios residenciales no fueron afectados por el altercado de fuerzas, curiosamente dentro de aquella fortaleza subterránea, todo parecía volver a la normalidad, o tan normal como podía ser la vida en aquel lugar.

-¿huevos revueltos?-

-¡uh!... si claro-

En la sala de uno de los conjuntos de apartamentos alojados en los exteriores, un edificio de varios pisos, se encontraba la actual residencia de shinji ikari sentado en la mesa con la cabeza recostada con su brazo en señal de aburrimiento, había logrado comenzar a cumplir su misión, el había derrotado a atlas y al hacerlo había abierto la posibilidad de destruir a todos los titanes por igual, ya no se podía hablar de una inmortalidad de estos seres, todo gracias a los ojos místicos de la percepción de la muerte, un poder mas alla de cualquier ser vivo racional, pero era lo que le daba la ventaja de poder cumplir con su misión maldita.

-aquí tienes shinji- quien le entregaba el desayuno con una sonrisa amable era su amiga y guardiana del infierno, la cual depositaba otros dos desayunos en la mesa

-muchas gracias pan… isane, me hubieras avisado de habría ayudado a preparar el desayuno-

-no hacía falta eso, recuerde que esta clase de labores están implícitas en mi ser-

-aun así, a mi me gustaría poder cocinarte alguna vez-

Con eso ambos adolecentes se sentaban a disfrutar de la primera comida del dia, aparentemente en paz, shinji no podía quitar los ojos de su compañera, él estaba acostumbrado a verla con sus ropas oscuras y góticas, pero ahora el verla con ese uniforme blanco y azul claro parecía una muñeca hecha de porcelana con las manos mas finas, un trabajo excelente por parte de Hefestos, el joven fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando un remolino de color morado y rojo apareció de una de las habitaciones llegando a la mesa como una estampida furiosa y atacando el otro plato de desayuno que pandora había preparado con tanto cuidado

-rayos, esto no deja de estar exquisito isane, bueno chicos me voy, suerte en su primer día en la escuela-

Ambos chicos soltaron un triste suspiro, aquel remolino era misato katsuragi, la "adulto responsable" a cargo de ambos chicos.

_-créenos misato san, no hace falta que te preocupes por nosotros-_

_Decía un palidecido shinji quien afrontaba el juicio furioso de los ojos de la peli morada, a ambos se les había comunicado que el tercer elegido y su acompañante vivirían en un apartamento cerca del geo frente para poder tener una fácil accesibilidad a la base central de NERV y poder cumplir con sus responsabilidades de forma más efectiva, tan rápido como esto le fue avisado a la mayor katsuragi esta tomo el teléfono y comenzó a discutir con su vieja amiga_

_-lo siento, no puedo dejar a dos niños viviendo por su propia cuenta, eso esta mal-_

_Vociferaba a todo lo que daban sus pulmones, por su parte shinji y pandora simplemente la miraban con una gota de sudor en la frente_

_-esta humana… no tiene remedio- decía resignadamente pandora quien ya se había cansado de tratar de convencerla de que no era necesario que se tomara molestias extras por ellos_

_-por favor misato, nosotros ya hemos vivido solos durante un tiempo, estamos acostumbrados-_

_-¡acostumbrados mis ovarios! Dos chicos de su edad no pueden vivir sin supervisión adecuada por parte de un adulto, ustedes dos están creciendo, necesitan a alguien que los vigilen, no olviden que son novios, ¿Qué pasaría si tuvieran ganas de….-_

_Antes de continuar se le hizo un nudo en la garganta pues toda lo que estaba diciendo también lo estaban escuchando al otro lado del teléfono _

_-si se trata de mantener relaciones sexuales, shinji y yo lo hemos estado haciendo desde hace dos años, así que no es necesario que se preocupe por nosotros si ese es el problema-_

_Las palabras tranquilas y relajadas de pandora solo hicieron el ambiente mas tenso con aquella declaración, shinji por poco se desmaya del derrame de sangre nasal que le provoco la imagen mental de el teniendo bebes ( :v :v :v) con pandora, claro que no fue el único perturbado por tal noticia_

_-¡maldición, estos chicos están mal! Me los llevo a mi apartamento, no me importa la clase de papeleo que tenga que hacer, pero esto no puede seguir así-_

_Y sin mas, golpeo la bocina del teléfono contra su descanso mirando a ambos chicos como si fueran presas de una caza milagrosa_

_-ustedes dos… vivirán conmigo- el aura con el que lo dijo hizo que ambos chicos quedaran sin habla e indefensos_

_-ay mama- fue lo último que dijo el tercer elegido para poder defenderse_

Y así fue, llevaban una semana viviendo con la desordenada y enérgica misato katsuragi quien salía en ese momento para NERV a cumplir con sus tareas diarias, por su parte ellos estaban en un predicamento igual, por protocolo ambos chicos debían asistir a la escuela, bueno solo el tercer elegido tendría que cumplir este protocolo, pero por el acuerdo entre el y su padre, pandora tendría que acompañarlo a todo lado, y eso también significaba que ella cumpliría el rol de una estudiante.

El camino a la escuela no era particularmente largo, pero la vista en si era deprimente, el movimiento de las montañas había afectado mucho el paisaje del lugar, ahora las pocas aguas azules del lugar estaban cubiertas de lodo y pasaría un tiempo antes de que la naturaleza siguiera su ritmo pasado

-esto es deprimente, no quiero ir a la escuela- mencionaba el tercer elegido caminando como aquel que se dirige a la orca, por su parte pandora se mostraba en una actitud parecida a la de el, pero ella seguía manteniendo su porte y elegancia

-entiendo el sentimiento, pero usted pese a ser un campeón del infierno, también es un adolescente en crecimiento, no es mala idea que reciba una educación mínima, aunque solo sea la básica, recuerde que durante dos años usted….-

No pudo continuar hablando, lo que seguía a continuación era un secreto aun

-pandora por favor, necesito que me digas, que me hicieron durante esos dos años en el erebo, solo puedo recordar cuando llegue y cuando estaba a punto de irme, del resto no tengo ningún recuerdo, no se qué me hicieron, se que ustedes no solo me colocaron esta maldición en mis ojos-

El silencio se impuso en la conversación de ambos chicos, había una razón por la que pandora fue asignada como guardiana de shinji y esa razón debía permanecer en secreto, incluso para el

-lo siento, pero no puedo decirte nada de lo que paso ahí, al menos no de momento-

* * *

Las reacciones en el salón de clase por parte de los alumnos no eran algo para sorprenderse realmente, la cara de pocos amigos, de fascinación de intriga y de cierto desatino era algo que se podía esperar mientras que ambos chicos se paraban frente a todos ellos al lado de sensei

-bueno, hoy tenemos dos nuevos alumnos en esta clase… serían tan amables de…-

-con gusto sensei-

Tomando una tiza cada uno en su mano y grabando su nombre en el pizarrón ambos chicos comenzaron con el típico protocolo de presentaciones

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es shinji ikari- comenzó el tercer elegido con voz temblorosa y mirada desviada un tanto imperceptible por el hecho de utilizar gafas

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es isane reika, un placer- en contraste pandora simplemente se limitó a decir las palabras sin ninguna expresión en su rostro comenzando a generar los primeros comentarios por parte de la gente del curso

-rayos, esa chica es bastante parecida a ayanami-

Se alcanzó a escuchar de trasfondo llamando la atención de ambos chicos, no lo habían notado hasta ese instante, pero en el fondo sentada contra la ventana se encontraba la piloto de cabello azul claro mirándolos fijamente, no evidenciaba ninguna hostilidad en su rostro ni tampoco emitía ninguna clase de aura extraña, era como si ella no los conociera ni los quisiese conocer

-nosotros también estamos complacidos de conocerlos, por favor, tomen asiento-

Tan rápido como ambos chicos se sentaron comenzaron las primeras relaciones sociales de ambos en años, algunos de los estudiantes observaba a shinji con cierta intriga y curiosidad, pero la mayor atención se centraba en la nueva estudiantes, una chica hermosa de cabello oscuro como el carbón y piel pálida como la nieve

-hola isane, es un placer mi nombre es yoshi…-

-por favor, guárdate la presentación, realmente no tengo interés de tratar con ninguno de ustedes-

La admiración de los varones y la curiosidad de las mujeres se apagaron inmediatamente ante el comentario frio de la hija de Hefestos, la mirada de todos paso de la expectación a la deploracion, la única persona del curso que seguía inmutable era rei quien volvía a su típica posición de mirar a la ventana contemplando el paisaje destruido, el dia avanzaba entre comentarios de los antiguos alumnos sobre sus nuevos compañeros, tanto shinji como pandora estaban concentrados en sus respectivos estudios y labores, cosa que cuando los primeros mensajes por la computadora de estudio comenzaron a llegar ellos comenzaron a sentir cierta intriga por lo que les estaban diciendo

**Chica1: ¿**hola, tu eras la piloto del robot gigante del incidente de hace una semana?

El mensaje en el computador de pandora no era de mayor interés como lo había creído al principio, ella paso de la curiosidad a simplemente limitarse a sacarse la espinita de la gente del lugar tratando de conocerla mas a fondo, no habia necesidad de pensar que la naturaleza socio cultural sobre la curiosidad del mundo por saber de los evas podría afectar su misión, así que simplemente suspiro y dejo que sus dedos volaran sobre el teclado

**Hijadelinfierno: **no

Aun así no creyó conveniente revelar la verdad al grupo de niños que estaban mirando curiosos de reojo a la homúnculo con cierta expectativa

**Chica1: **¿hola, tu eras el piloto del robot gigante del incidente de hace una semana?

El podía estar concentrado en su estudio, pero esa pregunta genero cierta incertidumbre en el, realmente quería pasar desapercibido de las demás personas del salón, pero era obvio que en el momento en el que se presentara una emergencia por parte de la llegada de un titan el tendría que dejar el salón de clase tan rápido como fuese posible para poder manejar la situación, tratando de buscar una forma de responder la pregunta torno la mirada hacia su compañera y "novia" esta continuaba centrada en sus apuntes sin siquiera tratar de voltearlo a ver, era la reacción típica de ella a las situaciones de relación social, pero no lo ayudaba mucho, por otra parte se puso a pensar, ayanami también estaba en el salón de clase, ¿ellos sabían que ella trabajaba para NERV?

**Ikari1: **si, yo lo soy

Tan rápido dio enter toda la atención del lugar se posó sobre el, todos los compañeros de clase se levantaron y lo rodearon haciéndole preguntas sobre NERV y sobre aquellas cosas que llaman la curiosidad de los chicos quienes son fanáticos de los robots gigantes y de las chicas quien si no lo veían como la figura más masculina del mundo, el hecho de que el hubiese peleado contra aquella cosa colosal y hubiese triunfado lo hacía ciertamente atractivo, solo uno de ellos no lo miraba complacido, un tanto a la distancia un chico con sudadera deportiva lo miraba con fuego en los ojos, realmente parecía detestarlo, pandora no paso esto desapercibido

* * *

-maldito, así que tu eras el que piloteaba esa maldita cosa-

La protesta del chico de sudadera contra el tercer elegido se dio en el tiempo de receso, ambos se estaban confrontando en la parte posterior de la escuela, las únicas presencias fuera de ellos eran sus respectivos acompañantes, el de shinji era pandora y el de su antagonista era un joven de cabello crespo de color Castaño el cual utilizaba gafas también

-si… así es-

Respondió con cierta incertidumbre, la falta de resolución de shinji al responder hizo hervir la sangre del deportista quien sofocado por la rabio dirigió su golpe al rostro del piloto, el impacto para el fue extraño, el ciertamente dio un puño con toda su fuerza al rostro de aquel perdedor pero la sensación no era como la de golpear a otra persona, ciertamente estaba sintiendo la piel, pero debajo de esta había algo extrañamente duro, mas duro que el hueso y sin embargo parecía al mismo tiempo tan frágil como la gelatina, por un momento se quedó viendo su puño en la cara del chico quien no parecía acusar sensación de dolor.

-¿puedo preguntar por qué tal hostilidad contra shinji solo por pilotear al eva 01?

Contrario a su típica actitud cuando solían confrontar negativamente a shinji, pandora se encontraba tranquila con una mirada seria en su rostro, como siempre llevaba su joyero en sus brazos

-¡por culpa de esa cosa mi hermanita esta en el hospital, está en un estado crítico, de no ser por el ella estaría en casa descansando tranquilamente!-

Respiraba con furia después de gritar esa respuesta, aun así shinji ni pandora parecían inmutarse ante la reacción de este

-ya touji, deberías dejarlo así, no creo que…-

-¡cállate kensuke!- bramo de nuevo el deportista girando a su amigo quien trataba de detenerlo de continuar peleando, después de silenciarlo volteo a ver de nuevo a shinji dirigiendo su puño de nuevo a su rostro, igual que antes parecía que shinji no se iba a mover, aun así su puño nunca llego, no supo en que momento apareció la piloto de cabello azul atrás de el y lo agarró del brazo con el cual pensaba golpear al tercer elegido

-detente- aquella palabra dicha con un aire tan frio y al mismo tiempo tan ominoso detuvo todo movimiento del lugar.

-¿ayanami?- alcanzo a balbucear el chico de gafas y cabello crespo, ni el ni touji nunca antes había visto actuar o hablar a rei ayanami para algo que no fuera contestar las preguntas de sensei

-el pilotaje del eva es prioritario sobre la vida de una persona, nuestra labor es evitar la extinción de la humanidad, es imposible que no haya daños colaterales así que ikari kun no tiene la culpa de lo que le ocurrió a tu hermana-

Todos estaban en silencio, shinji y pandora estaban en guardia por la aparición de rei, pero los otros dos adolescentes simplemente estaban estáticos, el primero en hablar fue kensuke

-vámonos touji-

No supo si fue la extraña intervención de ayanami o si fue que el hecho de que se le bajara la temperatura del cerebro le diera tiempo para pensar que estaba haciendo, pero el finalmente se dio cuenta que su brazo aun estaba alzado en forma de puño, volviendo a la realidad finalmente se dio vuelta y se retiró del lugar, dejando solos a los tres miembros de NERV, shinji y pandora miraba a rei con cierta hostilidad la cual era correspondida por esta también

-gracias ayanami- fue lo que musito shinji tratando de salir de la extraña situación, el sabía que rei conocía su naturaleza por lo que no demoraría en tratar de asesinarlo a el y a pandora, la pregunta de momento era si ella se atrevería a intentar tal movimiento en la escuela

-…pandora…-

La atención de rei se fijo sobre la chica de cabello negro quien miraba hostilmente a la piloto, no esperaba que ella se fijara en ella antes que en shinji

-campeona del olimpo- contesto la peli negra, de nuevo el silencio se acento en el lugar, esta vez rei volteo a observar a shinji, inmediatamente noto algo extraño, el chico frente a ella era un tipo tonto y miedoso, típico de su edad, pero aun en contra de esa naturaleza el estaba confrontándola firmemente, como si algo dentro de el estuviese cambiando

-no puedo permitir que sigas con vida shinji ikari-

Shinji temblaba internamente y más con tal afirmación, pero el debía continuar firme, el muy en el fondo sabía que no podía darle campo a rei de intimidarlo, de ser así estaría acabado

-¿quieres matarme aquí y ahora?-

De nuevo silencio, shinji metía su mano en el bolsillo para preparar su navaja y posaba su mano sobre su rostro listo para quitarse las gafas, el odiaba ver las líneas que trazaban la muerte de las cosas y mas para ver la muerte de una persona, pero esta era una situación de matar o morir, y el era la última persona en la tierra que podía morir, el miraba fijamente a rei, aun siendo imperceptible el sentía como ella también se preparaba para atacar o contra atacar, era una situación donde la muerte y la tensión flotaba en el aire como la niebla en los amaneceres mas frías, cuando shinji estaba ya decidido a dar el primer movimiento, toda hostilidad desapareció de la persona de rei

-este no es el lugar para poder asesinarte-

Sin decir mas la peli azul se fue dejando sola en el lugar a pandora y a shinji, la pelinegra estuvo en guardia todo el tiempo, pero al irse la amenaza ella se centró en shinji, este estaba tocándose el mentón con cierta intriga, el mismo lugar donde touji lo había golpeado

-gracias pandora-

El agradecimiento de shinji hizo vacilar toda línea de acción de pandora quien solo pudo limitarse a mirarlo confundido

-¿Por qué me agradeces?-

-por no interferir con lo que touji tenia que decirme-

El piloto se sentía ciertamente complacido por eso, pero las razones no eran las que el creía

_No tenía caso meterme en esa discusión, es imposible que un ser humano pueda dañarlo shinji sama, su cuerpo ya no esta en capacidad de recibir daño convencional_

-supuse que usted lo preferiría así, me alegra haber acertado en mi decisión-

* * *

-muy bien, comencemos-

Horas mas tarde después del incidente de la escuela, shinji se encontraba de nuevo en su nuevo lugar de trabajo, esta vez en una habitación donde había una pequeña piscina de LCL sobre la cual flotaban sostenidas varias capsulas de inserción, desde luego el tercer elegido ya se encontraba en el interior, esta vez, en vez de utilizar su uniforme de escuela se encontraba utilizando un traje de inserción, dándole la esperanza a la doctora ritsuko akagi de que esto diera nuevos resultados sobre los datos de sincronización de pilotaje del adolecente, en la sala de control se encontraba ella con sus tres técnicos de confianza, la mayor katsuragi y con pandora quien estaba a la derecha de la peli morada

-¿Cuál es el objetivo de este ejercicio doctora akagi?- preguntaba la peli negra acariciando su joyero con total inexpresión

-veras isane, es simple lógica entrenar a nuestros pilotos para que puedan mejorar sus habilidades y poder defenderse adecuadamente en el desempeño de sus misiones, estas capsulas que ven aca, emulan el estar piloteando al eva, gracias a esto podemos llevar un control y darles la oportunidad de poder acostumbrarse a manejarlo y mejorar su desempeño poco a poco- respondía la doctora con cierta indiferencia, para ella la novia de shinji no era más que un factor innecesario pero que estaba ahí, simplemente siendo una molestia

-eso lo entiendo perfectamente, pero me refiero a que cual es el sentido de sincronizar a los pilotos con sus robots, tratándose de piezas de ingeniería podría simplemente a mejorar la sinapsis de interconexión nerviosa a través de varios módulos energéticos y programas de codificación mas eficaces, estoy seguro de que la tecnología con la que cuenta NERV podrían lograr eso fácilmente-

Por un momento todos los presentes en el lugar quedaron en shock, no esperaban que una niña de 14 años tuviera esa clase de conocimiento sobre ingeniería robótica, esto llamo un poco la atención de la científica en jefe, pero sabía que no podía contarle a pandora sobre la verdadera naturaleza del eva

-en parte tienes razon, pero el eva no es totalmente robótico, es una bio maquina como lo he explicado anteriormente, el crear a un robot gigante sin ninguna base o forma de auto sustentarse supondría enormes riesgos y dejaría varias fallas en la coordinación y control sobre este, imagina un carro el cual por algún motivo pierde los frenos o sufre un daño significativo en la palanca de cambios, deja de funcionar como debe y se vuelve imposible de manejar en situaciones de cuidado aun por el mas experimentado de los pilotos de carreras del mundo, al ser una bio maquina podemos solventar este problema haciendo una conexión entre el eva y el piloto, ya que se puede llegar a una "comprensión" llamémoslo así entre ambos, pero no es fácil hacer que dos cuerpos distintos se entiendan completamente, por eso la razón de este ejercicio, para que ambas sinapsis mentales correspondan con el tiempo-

Al hablar sobre el tema tanto pandora como la doctora akagi mostraron cierto interés la una en la otra, la peli rubia jamás espero encontrar a una adolescente la cual tuviera tal interés en la robótica

-es impresionante, pero debo preguntar, si se trata de una bio máquina, ¿Cuál es la base orgánica sobre la cual crearon al eva?-

Todos estaban en silencio, en aquella sala de control todos sabían sobre la verdadera naturaleza del eva, pero eso no era algo que se le pudiese contar a un civil como lo era la chica de cabello negro

-en gran parte es un secreto, pero podemos decir que parte fue basada en el genoma humano-

Todos quedaron estáticos, no era muy preciso, pero nadie esperaba que la científica en jefe, aquella que debe priorizar la clasificación de esa información, dijera aquellas palabras y mucho menos con esa sonrisa tan confiada en su rostro, casi parecía de ensueño, como quien disfruta de una agradable charla, maya ibuki, teniente del lugar quien era cercana a la doctora akagi deploro aquel hecho

-impresionante- mintió pandora, ella ya conocía mejor que nadie la verdad sobre los evangelion, pero el haber hecho esas preguntas le dio una perspectiva nueva sobre la doctora de cabello rubio, no habia dicho nada significativamente clasificado o importante, pero habia compartido datos generales con ella hablándole con cierta amabilidad y parsimonia, casi tanto como si fueran conocidas de toda la vida, eso podía servirle a ella en un futuro para poder cumplir la misión de asesinarla

* * *

Ya de tarde cuando la ciudad de tokio 3 comenzaba a ser bañado con la luz del ocaso en la residencia ikari-katsuragi, los dos adolescentes se encontraban sentados comiendo frente al televisor mientras que su adulto responsable bebía una cerveza despreocupadamente vestida con ropas ligeras recostando un brazo sobre un pingüino el cual también ingería alcohol como si fuese agua

-aun no me acostumbro a pen pen- mencionaba el chico con cierto recelo en su mirada

-no tienes que decirlo, ese desgraciado apareció de la bañera cuando yo me estaba bañando- continuaba pandora con su misma expresión grácil y seria, pero su aura demoniaca se había multiplicado masivamente al recordar como ese ave había invadido su privacidad

-cuark- respondía el ave de nieve con todo su poder filosófico y mental, misato disfrutaba del ambiente, desde que llegaron ambos adolescentes al apartamento, el lugar ya no era un basurero y ahora disfrutaba de una comida preparada decentemente por una chica la cual podría ser una excelente esposa según su juicio, eso le agradaba pero lo mejor era poder compartir con dos chicos quienes ciertamente estaban en una posición horrible para cualquier persona, mas para shinji, pero el verlo ahí, sonriendo junto a su novia le hacía sentir que ellos estaría bien, y que podrían salir adelante sobre cualquier cosa

-misato, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- comenzó el adolescente con cierta indecisión en su rostro

-adelante, con confianza-

-¿Cuántos evas hay actualmente en funcionamiento?- pregunto el chico mirando a su tutora quien lo miraba algo confundida

-actualmente solo tu unidad y el eva 02 el cual esta en Alemania están en funcionamiento, el eva 00 de rei se encuentra en mantenimiento por ciertos problemas, fuera de eso, solo hay otros dos los cuales aun están pasando por pruebas y pasaran años antes de que tengamos acceso a ellos, después de todo antes de poder si quiera tocarles un poco toca pasar por un montón de papeleo burocrático internacional, y no es algo que quiera hacer de momento- respondió mientras mostraba una expresión aburrida, para shinji esto abrió una nueva duda

-entonces, ¿Cómo cubriremos los ataques de los titanes en el resto del mundo? Tuvimos suerte de que el primero atacara en Japón, ¿pero cómo haremos si otro titan aparece en otros países del mundo fuera de Japón y de Alemania?-

-es cierto, no es como si todos los titanes fueran a atacar a Japón, esto no la película de godzilla ni nada que se le parezca- añadió pandora quien también se unía a la conversación, misato paso de su expresión aburrida y relajada a una mas seria

-es una buena pregunta, tarde o temprano tendríamos que hablar sobre esto…- sentándose derecha en su sillón se puso en una posición donde pudiese hablar con ambos chicos frente a frente- está a poco tiempo de terminarse, pero desde hace cuatro años, hemos trabajado en una máquina de transporte la cual podría llevar a los evas a una velocidad superior a la de cualquier otro avión den el mundo, estamos promediando que podríamos darle la vuelta al mundo con esta en cinco horas, lo hemos llamado yggdrasil-

Ambos adolescentes estaban atónitos con la información, era un método simple, pero sus implicaciones y detalles eran superiores a muchos conceptos básicos, o así tenia que ser, ya que para una solución tan simple, se tendrían que gastar una enorme cantidad de recursos para lograr tal hazaña

-espera un momento misato, como pueden compensar la energía gastada por este "yggdrasil" mover algo que pueda transportar a los tres evas a tal velocidad requiere cantidades monumentales de combustible o de energía eléctrica, mucho más de lo que se podría ir en una batalla como la que hubo hace una semana-

La duda de pandora era cierta, ella sabía que una cosa era mover al evangelion con la energía producida por la ciudad, pero generar una máquina de transporte de esas dimensiones no podía ser alimentada por energía convencional, la peli morada suspiro

-oricalcos…-

-¿uh?- jadearon ambos adolescentes al unísono con esa respuesta

-… una piedra la cual la mitología griega la definía como una aleación preciosa de metales la cual se encontraba sustanciosamente en la ciudad de la Atlántida, obviamente sabemos que tal lugar no existe, después del segundo impacto en el lugar de aquella catástrofe quedo una enorme cantidad de un metal la cual se parecía al material definido en esta leyenda, como tal no servía para nada porque no se podía moldear de ninguna forma, ni si quiera tenia valor comercial por ser un derivado pobre del cobre… la cosa cambia cuando este metal se acerca a los evas-

Ambos chicos se impactaron ante lo dicho, no tenían conocimiento de este metal, y lo mas importante, ¿Qué era lo que cambiaba al estar cerca de los evas?

-cuando este metal y los evas entran en contacto, se comienza a producir una energía en cantidades masivas, mucho mas poderosa que la electricidad o el combustible a base de petróleo, esta al mismo nivel de un reactor nuclear, por suerte no parece ser radiactiva ni dañina para nadie-

Ambos adolescentes pensaban, si es una piedra que reacciona a los evas, es por que esta era una aleación que era abundante en el tártaro, obviamente era una piedra la cual estaba alimentada por las almas torturadas de todos los habitantes de aquel lugar que era aun peor que el mismo infierno, energía pura de caos, por eso reaccionaba con los evas, por que los evas eran hijos de los titanes, ambos se guardaron esto en silencio

-impresionante-

-así es…- dirigiéndose a su cuarto la mayor katsuragi dejo a ambos chicos un tanto confundidos por el cambio de actitud, al salir de esta, le entrego a shinji lo que parecía ser un pase de acceso con la foto de rei ayanami, -…como te dije, el yggdrasil esta cerca de ser completado, y como utiliza esta fuente de energía tan exclusiva, requiere una gran cantidad de controles de seguridad para poder abordarse, ahorita les entrego la de ustedes, pero no alcance a pasarle a rei la suya, ¿serias tan amable de entregarle su pase de acceso a rei ahorita mismo? Se que es un poco tarde, pero estos protocolos tienen una fecha límite y seria problemático si uno de nuestros pilotos no puede ir a pelear por problemas de papeleo y protocolo, shinji y pandora se vieron entre ambos, ellos sabían que eso podría ir para problemas, pero eran problemas de los cuales misato no podía enterarse.

-entendido-

* * *

El recorrido a la agrupación de apartamentos a las afueras de la cuidad no era muy tardío, pero aun así para ambos chicos el caminar directo hacia aquel lugar donde vivía la campeona del olimpo era algo que los tensionaba de sobremanera, ella se había retraído en la escuela, pero ahora ellos iban a su casa, bien sabían que un deber de shinji era eliminar a la peli azul así que tener que afrontar tal situación era algo que el ya iba contemplando desde mucho antes de llegar a tokio 3, aun así el malestar no se podía evitar

-llegamos-

Frente a ellos un edificio algo maltratado en el exterior en un barrio algo insalubre daba una mala impresión sobre la vida de la piloto, aun así ambos adolescentes continuaron entrando cada vez mas profundo en tal lugar, no demoraron en llegar al cuarto piso donde vivía la primera elegida, con cierta incertidumbre shinji toco la puerta, pasados los minutos no hubo respuesta

-parece que no hay nadie- murmuro por lo bajo creyendo que con eso se podría librar de entregarle ese pase a rei

-creo que la puerta esta abierta, si ella no esta sera buena idea simplemente dejar el paso ahí y retirarnos-

Shinji no lo noto, pero entre golpe y golpe, la puerta se abrió un poco permitiendo facilitar el acceso a la casa de la peli azul, por un momento dudo de entrar, pero viendo que era mejor idea la de pandora, se aventuró a la casa de su enemiga, el lugar emanaba un olor a descuido, el polvo flotaba en el aire por donde se filtraba la luz de las farolas de la calle, el olor a moho se percibía por todo lado y en el piso habia una enorme cantidad de objetos tirados

-¿será que nos equivocamos de dirección?-

-parece que así es, después de todo es imposible que una mujer viva en un ambiente así-

Aun así con lo que decían ambos chicos se iban adentrando mas en el descuidado lugar hasta que llegaron a una habitación donde habia una cama desordenada, en el suelo había restos de viejas gazas y en un perchero se encontraba un uniforme de la escuela a donde ellos asistían

-en efecto, rei ayanami vive aca, dejemos el pase y vámonos pronto shinji sama-

El piloto ignoro el honorifico con el que lo llamaba su amiga y tal como ella dijo, puso el pase en la puerta y procedió a retirarse, era una suerte que ella no estuviese ahí y era mejor no tentar a tan buena fortuna a que se convirtiese en un valor negativo

-entendido, vamos pandora-

Ambos chicos iban abandonando el apartamento aparentemente en paz, lo que ellos no notaron hasta tarde fue unos ojos rojos que los iban vigilando desde atrás, cuando ya se encontraban en la entrada, un extraño ruido, como el de un chasquido de metales les llamo la atención y les advirtió del peligro

-¡SHINJI!-

Pandora solo tuvo tiempo de gritar el nombre del chico para que este se alertara, evitando que el daño fuese mortal, pero en su hombro el podía ver un extraño agujero como una quemadura el choque eléctrico que vino después lo hizo retroceder haciendo que cayera al vacio de la fachada del apartamento, siguiendo el paso de este a una velocidad suprema una sombra de color blanco también salto por el balcón casando al tercer elegido

PPRRRRRMMMMMM

El imapcto del cuerpo del tercer elegido creo un fuerte estruendo, un tanto distinto al que generaría un cuerpo de una adolescente de talla física promedio, eso no le importó a rei ayanami quien estaba ahora parada sobre el, mientras que el chico estaba incrustado en el suelo mirando impotente ella estaba con un pie sobre su pecho, hasta ahora el tercer elegido solo la había visto vestida en su traje de inserción o con su uniforme de escuela, esta vez, ella estaba vestida con un vestido de manga larga y ancha, un cinturón de oro cubría su cintura y una falda hasta la rodilla terminaba el traje de batalla de la primera elegida.

-¿Qué hacias en mi casa?-

Igual que en la escuela, su personalidad y sus palabras eran frias, sus ojos solo expresaban hostilidad contra su enemigo aturdido, shinji la podía ver claramente al igual que las líneas que iban recorriendo su cuerpo, el impacto había mandado a volar sus gafas, volviendo a la realidad y recuperándose del golpe se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba así que rápidamente tomo su cuchillo de su bolsillo y trazo un rápido arco sobre la línea que iba de la rodilla hacia el tobillo de rei, su sorpresa fue grande cuando ella ya no estaba ahí si no que estaba a diez metros de el, reincorporándose rápidamente el tercer elegido se levantó en posición de defensa

-misato san me ordeno entregarte tu pase para acceder al yggdrasil, solo por eso estoy aca-

Pandora ya había descendido al primer piso, ahora veia a ambos chicos confrontándose frente al edificio, shinji fuera del daño de la extraña quemadura y perforación que tenía en su hombro derecho, no parecía mayormente herido por la caída, por su parte rei también estaba a la defensiva, la tensión del lugar era palpable

-entiendo…-

Rápidamente extendiendo sus manos hacia abajo, dos extrañas pistolas salieron de las mangas anchas del traje de la chica y no demoro en apuntar al peli castaño quien rápidamente se movió hacia un lado

-…aun así tu morirás acá shinj ikari, aca no habrá ningún inconveniente-

Con esto los disparos comenzaron hacia el chico quien los lograba evitar dificultosamente, el casi no podía verlos, es imposible para el ojo común poder eludir balas, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo reaccionaba al peligro indicándole casi de manera instintiva a donde moverse, igualmente su cuerpo débil y flacuchento se movía a las especificaciones casi sobre humanas a las cuales su mente lo indicaba, después de varios disparos la peli azul se detenía, en ese momento shinji se detuvo para observar que atrás de el, en el suelo y en paredes de los otros apartamentos, habían quedado quemaduras en forma de pequeños círculos sobre los lugares donde la primera elegida había disparado

-es extraño, los ojos místicos de la percepción de la muerte no deberían poder ayudarte a predecir mis ataques, parece que tienes mas habilidades de las que has mostrado en el pasado-

Rei analizaba a su enemigo, era imposible que un chico pudiese moverse a una velocidad que le permitiera esquivar balas, así fuera de la manera torpe como el lo estaba haciendo, por su parte pandora también analizaba a rei, acababa de saltar de un cuarto piso y estaba como si nada, eso quería decir que sus habilidades físicas estaban mas alla de la de un humano, también las armas que estaban utilizando no eran de indumentaria humana, y lo más preocupante, aquellas no eran balas

-¡shinji sama, lo que la campeona del olimpo le está disparando no son balas, son rayos compactados en armas que creo mi padre!-

Tanto rei como shinji voltearon a ver a pandora quien se cubría contra una columna en caso de que rei la atacara a ella, para su suerte parecía que no iba a ser así, shinji empuñaba su cuchillo fuertemente enfocando a rei de nuevo, el que ella pudiese dispararle rayos era algo preocupante, pero eso solo daba a entender que ella solo podía atacar a larga distancia, si el se acercaba a un rango que le permitiera contraatacar con su cuchillo ella quedaría totalmente indefensa

-entendido-

Ahora dirigiéndose contra rei, shinji empezó a correr teniendo cuidado de evitar recibir un impacto de rayo, esto en si era una empresa difícil ya que cada tanto los impactos estratégicos hacían que el chico tuviera que rodar en el piso antes de continuar, ni el mismo sabia como estaba haciendo eso ya que el mismo no sabía que podía eludir balas dirigidas por pistolas de frente, eso le hacia sentir más extraño pero no había tiempo de pensar sobre eso por ahora, cuando ya estuvo frente a rei shinji apunto a la línea que iba de su hombro a su seno izquierdo, un corte por ahí podría matarla rápidamente

SLASHHHHH

La sangre comenzó a caer al suelo, esta venia del brazo de shinji quien tenía un enorme corte casi arrancándole la extremidad por completo, ahora rei se encontraba a cinco metros de el, esta vez, no solo estaba equipada con ambas pistolas, ahora en sus piernas amarradas por grilletes de acero se desprendian cuatro brazos mecánicos los cuales sostenían cada una una espada de 80cm de largo cada una

-fue una suposición herrada creer que solo tenía estas pistolas como elementos de ataque-

Shinji estaba atónito, no podía sentir nada abajo del hombro donde sostenía el cuchillo y la sangre en el suelo debajo de el cada vez era más

-equipamiento de ataque de corto alcance, falda valquiria-

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar el ataque de la campeona del olimpo continuo, esta vez no de mano de dos pistolas, si no de cuatro brazos mecánicos los cuales atacaban ferozmente cada punto ciego del tercer elegido, el chico apenas había tenido tiempo de agarrar su cuchillo con su brazo bueno, pero el ataque feroz de la chica de ojos rojos no lo permitia atacar, solo podia evitar cada golpe con su cuchillo o moviéndose ferozmente sobre todos lados, cada movimiento le hacía perder cada vez mas sangre por lo que cada vez se sentía mas cansado y sus movimientos se hacían mas torpes, como consecuencia comenzaron a salir los primeros cortes en hombros y piernas, a lo lejos pandora estaba asustada, shinji no demoraría en morir a ese paso, sus manos temblaban sosteniendo el joyero maldito

-¡mi caja!-

Al darse cuenta de que ella la tenía ahí, una terrible idea atravieso su mente, pero no había otras maneras de evitar que esta pelea terminara en la muerte del tercer elegido, con dedos temblorosos y ojos casi llorosos decidió apoyar a shinji traicionándolo al mismo tiempo, ella sabía que lo que iba a hacer representaba algo horriblemente malo, pero era la única opción para que el pudiera seguir viviendo, así fuera por unos instantes mas para completar su misión

-primer sello de restricción, liberado-

Tan pronto como dijo eso el joyero se abrió violentamente dejando salir una enorme aura maligna de este, se sentía la muerte de una manera tan atroz que cualquier persona que viera al interior de esa caja perdería la cordura inmediatamente.

-se acabo-

Lejos de la batalla sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer pandora, rei continuaba sus rápidos ataques a shinji, viendo que ya estaba herido de gravedad y cansado, con un brazo aparto su brazo armado y con otro se dirigió al estómago del chico

GGGRRRRGGGG

El corte fue limpio, la cuchilla atravesaba el estómago alzando al chico quien extrañamente estaba quieto, no acusaba expresión de dolor alguna pese a que una navaja lo estaba cortando por lado y lado

-este es el final shinji ik…-

Rei no pudo continuar, inmediatamente supo que algo habia ocurrido, era difícil se concretó con respecto a lo que había pasado, pero ahora shinji emanaba un aura extraña, no era poderosa, simplemente era oscura y densa, de su brazo dañado, estómago y cuello comenzaron a crecer unos estigmas negros los cuales crecieron como tatuajes, la mirada temerosa del chico ahora era una mirada vacía, sus ojos oscuros ahora se tornaban de color rojo

-¿Qué… que es esto?- el rostro de rei se tornó en una mueca de desagrado, lo que estaba frente a ella era reducido, pero al mismo tiempo pacería ser mil veces más peligroso que antes, su predicción fue acertada cuando vio como shinji con su brazo bueno tomo la cuchilla que lo estaba empalando y con la f

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo?-

Su cuchilla estaba rota, y frente a ella había una entidad horriblemente extraña, seguía sangrando pero ya no acusaba ninguna sensación de tener daño, sus ojos no enfocaban nada y ahora se veía bastante inofensivo, ahora ese chico nervioso y cobarde se sacaba la cuchilla de su estómago como si no estuviese ahí

-lo siento shinji sama, pero esto es mejor a dejar que rei ayanami acabe con su vida-

-no sé qué este pasando pero ahora…-

DOOOOONNNNNNN

Un fuerte puño fue acertado al estómago de rei ayanami, ella estaba en shock por el impacto y la sorpresa, no supo en que momento fue, pero había perdido de vista a aquel chico y no solo eso, ese puño que acababa de darle con su único brazo útil había quebrado su cinturón, forzosamente retrocedió antes de que el chico la siguiera atacando, aunque el costo fue quedar bastante desorientada, con ojos forzosos volteo a ver al chico quien aun seguía con la mirada perdida, eso la extrañaba, su aura aun era muy reducida era casi como si no fuera humano

-tu… eso explica varias cosas-

Al estar mas prevenida que la ocasión anterior, la peli azul logro percibir el ataque que venia hacia ella, esta vez, el mismo brazo iba dirigido a su cabeza con sus dedos alargados como si fuese una lanza, los ataques de shinji cada vez eran mas rapidos a la vez que torpes, casi como si no tuviera control de estos

-debo retroceder, no puedo ganarle a un ghoul con mi equipamiento actual-

Alcanzo a murmurar la chica antes de que un golpe fuerte fuera asestado en su brazo dislocándoselo al instante, el impacto la incrusto contra una pared donde ahora antes de que ella pudiera reponerse, tenia el brazo afilado de shinji en su estomago, casi como si fuera una venganza por el daño recibido anteriormente, la luz se estaba yendo de los ojos de la campeona del olimpo donde en sus últimos instantes comenzaba a ver borroso a aquel chico que no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro mas que una torcida sonrisa sin alma, por su parte este comenzaba a regenerar su brazo cortado a una velocidad sorprendente, a tal forma que cuando tuvo arrinconada a la peli azul pensaba darle el golpe de gracia destruyendo su cráneo

_Matar, matar, matar, debo matar_

Desde su perspectiva solo había una chica de cabello azul ahora ensuciado por la sangre, eso le parecía atractivo, pero no podía pensar nada mas, el solo quería matar, tenia listo su golpe para destruir el cráneo de aquella chica, su forma actual solo era un monstruo hambriento de sangre, cosa que aun su poco uso de razón le permitió recordar cuánto daño hizo en esta forma

_Detente_

Su brazo libre titubeaba, el otro aun incrustado en el estomago de su adversario temblaba mientras los brazos de esta lo tenían agarrado, su sed se sangre seguía ahí, pero subconscientemente comenzaba a tener dudas

_No quiero hacerlo de nuevo, detente_

Pronto separo su brazo de la campeona herida permitiendo que esta callera de golpe al suelo tosiendo, ella trataba de levantarse, pero el daño le había quitado prácticamente toda posibilidad de moverse, eso no importaba, frente a ella aquel monstruo que la pudo haber eliminado de un golpe se agarraba la cabeza mientras gruñía

_Quiero matarla, déjame matarla_

Ahora shinji golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared, todos los presentes estaban atónitos, aquella obra masoquista pudo haber seguido hasta que el chico rompiese su cráneo de no ser porque el vio su cuchillo tirado en el suelo, al enfocarlo a paso torpe se dirigió hacia este y lo tomo

_Tengo hambre_

A paso tembloroso se dirigió de nuevo a su víctima, esta vez sus ojos vacíos mostraban ahora una sed de sangre abrumadora, rei seguía consiente, pero no podía hacer nada, la pérdida de sangre era demasiada, ella solo podía ver como ese monstruo alzaba el brazo para finalizar su trabajo, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada mas, se limitó a cerrar sus ojos

CRASHHH

Ella sintió el cuchillo hundirse en su estómago, eso la confundió

-¿Por qué no me dio el golpe de gracia?-

Duro unos instantes pensando sobre eso, otra cosa curiosa fue que no sintió dolor, todo lo contrario, sentía como volvía a la vida poco a poco y como se recomponía del enorme agujero en su estómago, eso la tenía atónita, al recuperar la vista y la cordura por completo vio a un shinji quien tenía su cuchillo fuertemente incrustado donde ella se estaba recuperando, este estaba apretando los dientes fuertemente mientras gruñía

-no… no te voy a matar así… no quiero matar así… me da miedo matar así…-

Finalmente superado por la presión cerebral y su instinto suprimido aquel chico cayo inconsciente al suelo en un charco de su propia sangre, rei no entendía nada, ella pudo haber muerto tan rápido y ahora su enemigo estaba inconsciente en el piso, aparentemente después de curarla, aquello no tenia lógica para ella, ambos eran enemigos, ¿Por qué no la mato?

-tu… que estas hacien…-

Antes de continuar dos cadenas se ataron ferozmente en su brazo y cuello inmovilizándola contra la pared, ahora quien había llegado corriendo era pandora quien levantaba el cuerpo inconsciente del tercer elegido

-no te dejare que lo mates campeón del olimpo, la próxima vez no tendrás la suerte que has tenido hoy-

Así la chica de cabello negro comenzó a retirarse con el cuerpo comatoso encima de ella, la amenaza aparentemente había sobrado, rei no trato de liberarse de sus ataduras, estaba demasiado confundida sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir, ella estaba viva, su herida mortal ya no estaba, ahora solo se sentía cansada, pero pudo haber muerto ahí misma a manos del campeón del infierno, pero este mismo la salvo

-¿Por qué no me mato?-

Fue lo único que pudo musitar al silencio de la noche, más lejos ahora mismo se encontraba pandora cargando a shinji, esta estaba especialmente afectada por lo que había visto

-tan fuerte es el trauma que le quedo en el infierno que pudo recuperar la cordura momentáneamente deshaciendo el borrado de memoria de lord hades…- la peli negra hizo una expresión amarga en su rostro, -¿tan fuerte es el dolor que siente de haber hecho todo lo que hizo?, por ahora, y solo por ahora no me molestare por no haber asesinado a rei ayanami en esta ocasion-

Así finalmente la chica se dirigía a un lugar seguro donde podría curar al tercer elegido, una existencia la cual ya no era humana, ni nunca volvería a serlo

**final capitulo 2**

bueno, hay varias cosas, para empezar quiero disculparme con algunos por no haber subido los caps que pensaba subir, mi compu fue completamente formateado y los borradores de los capitulos se perdieron con ello, tenia una pequeña parte de dioses de la batalla en mi celular asi que fue el fic que continue, obviamente eso no hare que me demore en reescribir mis capítulos y subirlos rapidamente, eso queda prometido

otra cosa, es que como muchos de mis lectores mas fieles saben, para ciertos personajes, situaciones o habilidades me gusta emular o hacer "cameos" de detalles de otros animes, como en lazos que unen le di los poderes de gilgamesh al shikai de sena o los ya conocidos en shinigami no evangelion warrior, una cosa interesante en este proyecto, es que la cantidad de cameos puede ser grande gracias a las posibilidades ilimitadas que tienen los giros de esta historia, vamos a ver cuantos logran reconocer los de este capitulo, despues de todo una de las armas de rei y el primer sello de shinji estan basados en las habilidades de otro anime, suerte tratando de descubrirlas, aqui se despide de nuevo, bustercall el escritor en traje de paño quien ahora viste con un gaban negro con saco cuello tortuga negro tambien, puro estilo si señor


	4. vida artificial

**ya han pasado 15 años desde el segundo impacto, la amenaza de los titanes comienza amenazando la supervivencia de la humanidad, la única salvación, los pilotos de los evangelion, pero, ¿estos solo tendrán como propósito los deberes impuestos por NERV?¿cual sera el objetivo personal de cada uno? es mas, ¿quien ha dicho que ellos trabajan realmente para NERV y no para fuerzas mayores**

**SILENT23: pues ahi lo tienes campeón, gracias por el apoyo**

**DAKIRA93: jajaja pues si, una cosa que he tratado de cuidar, es que pese a todo lo que ha cambiado, los pilotos conserven su personalidad original, su toque propio, si no, no tendria gracia este fic, y pues para que creas, solo espera, puede que sea solo un cuchillo, pero las sorpresas son lo agradable de una buena trama**

**ROY4: pues no ha llegado nadie asi hasta ahora, por lo que me puedo dar por bien servido explicando a que va esto, no hay de que preocuparse**

**GUEST: mi amigo, ¿quien ha dicho que fue un entrenamiento? MUAJAJAJAJAJA**

**SHINJIESBOSTERO: yo si sabia que tarde o temprano diera la oportunidad este tipo se desquitaria por motarsela por lo de pervertido, pero bueno, la cosa es que lso pilotos siguien siendo los mismos en su personalidad y en su forma de ser, pero la relacion con los dioses han tenido influencia en ello, el objetivo es ir explicando eso poco a poco para hacer las cosas interesantes cada cap, asi funciona el ser escritor de nivel "fuc7er" como dices mi hermano**

**DIOSES DE LA BATALLA**

**CAPITULO 3: vida artificial**

El sol jamás habia brillado sobre aquella oscura caverna infinita donde las almas se habían solidificado creando una arcilla negruzca la cual se fundia con la lava creando un ambiente de podredumbre y muerte absoluta, los pocos desdichados que no habían tomado esa forma aun, rondaban aquel lugar sin sentido de razon o de conciencia, hacía tiempo esto se lo había arrebatado el dolor y el tormento, caminando en un puente de piedra el cual cruzaba un mar de lava iba una chica de cabello negro, su vestido blanco no se ensuciaba con la ceniza del lugar, aun así por simple costumbre se sacudía su chaleco negro con su mano y se acomodaba el sombrero de verano de aquel mismo color, pudiese que el ambiente no la afectase físicamente, pero estaba harta de percibir el entorno del tártaro, el alejarse de esto fue una de las ventajas de unirse en la travesía con shinji ikari

-supongo que has venido a traerme tu informe pandora-

Después de varios minutos caminando, un trono hecho de cadáveres se cernía en medio de la lava donde se encontraba sentado un ser vestido en armadura espartana, sus ojos escupían fuego y su voz era prepotente y torcida

-si mi señor, siento la demora, pero he venido a informar que atlas fue derrotado por shinji ikari, también hemos contactado con la campeona del olimpo-

Pandora mostraba una expresión neutra, pero dentro de si se sentía incomoda con el tema, nada mas por suerte salieron con vida de aquel lugar, sin contar lo que había tenido que pagar a cambio de salir vivos de esa situación

-bien, supongo que shinji ya habrá acabado con ella-

-en realidad no…-

Hades mostro cierta inconformidad con la respuesta, pandora se recogió ante la mirada del soberano del infierno

-debido a lo complicado de la situación, me vi forzada a romper el primer sello de la caja, por esa razón no pudimos cegar la vida de rei ayanami, de no haber tomado medidas en el asunto en ese justo momento, shinji hubiese despertado por completo y eso acarrearía problemas para nosotros-

Hades seguía observando a su servidora con descontento en sus ojos, pero pronto esa expresión paso a ser un gesto aburrido haciendo que hades se recostara en su trono perdiendo todo el interés del tema de momento

-ya veo, supongo que aún es demasiado pronto, por ahora no lo castigare, el triunfo contra atlas es algo que me complace… y respecto a ti-

Sin prestarle mayor atención hades observaba de nuevo a pandora, ella lo miraba de forma fría, después de todo, aquel informe no era una razón que fuera suficiente para hacer que ella volviera al infierno por voluntad propia

-… hare que te traten rápidamente, obsoleta no me sirves-

Tan rápido como dijo eso, varias sombras comenzaron a rodear a la chica, ella sin pena ni mayor consideración comenzó a quitarse el chaleco y desabotonarse la parte superior de su vestido, parte de su estómago, su hombro izquierdo y espalda tenían muestras de una avanzada necrosis en su ser, eso no le molestaba, por mas doloroso que fuera que varias partes de su cuerpo estuviesen podridas, lo molestaba la forma como la trataban

_Obsoleta_

Desde el principio ella sabía que solo era una creación de Hefestos, una maquina prácticamente, aun así, ella tenía emociones, artificiales según su juicio, pero las tenía

_Para mi eres un ser vivo como muchos otros_

La persona que pronunciaba aquellas palabras era la única razón por la que ella seguía existiendo, así que por esa razón, y solo por esa razón, seguiría aguantando el tormento de una semi muerte permanente, con tal de proteger a la única persona que la trataba como su igual

* * *

-bueno, ahora retomaremos desde donde nos quedamos en la clase pasada, cuando se trata sobre bio diversidad…-

Palabras que volaban en el entorno de clase, igual que casi siempre, todos los alumnos estaban simplemente centrados en sus preocupaciones diarias, uno que otro le prestaba poca atención en la clase, aunque mas que la clase, lo que estaba en boca de todo el mundo, era que la alumna más reciente del lugar, isane reika no había asistido a la escuela en tres días seguidos, muchos le habían estado preguntando sobre la ausencia de la nueva idol del salón a la persona que mas tenía relación con ella, shinji ikari, para el no era un tema agradable de tocar

-está enferma-

Se limitaba a responder, no podía decir mucho mas, ni el mismo sabia porque pandora había vuelto al infierno durante unos días, lo único que pudo notar cuando recupero el conocimiento plenamente después de su pelea con rei, eran las expresiones cansadas de la peli negra y ciertos movimientos erráticos por parte de ella

_No es nada, simplemente debo volver al erebo por una medicina especial_

-mentirosa-

Susurro por lo bajo, ahora en medio de su divagación, su mirada se dirigía a su compañera de NERV y principal antagonista hasta ahora, ella como siempre tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana, el poco recordaba de su pelea contra ella, pero estaba seguro de que algo había pasado que los había mermado a ambos, después de todo ella no mostraba agresividad contra el, aun sentía su aura de hostilidad, pero era más reducida que en otras ocasiones, aun así, no dejaba de sentirse incomodo

-¿será que por no poder derrotarla la noche pasada pandora me abandono?, no veo que ayanami este herida de ninguna manera-

Era un pensamiento que lo perturbaba, el desde el abandono de su padre se había acostumbrado a sentirse como un inútil y estorbo de persona, una razón para que todo el mundo a su alrededor lo dejara atrás, gracias a eso creció como un chico bastante introvertido, miedoso y con una visión pusilánime de si mismo, por eso no le parecería raro que pandora también le diera la espalda, aunque aquel pensamiento le dolía de sobre manera

-no, no creo que sea eso, ella me ha acompañado durante todo este tiempo en el erebo, algo debe haber ocurrido-

Se dijo para si mismo tratando de darse ánimos, el mismo recordaba como ella lo trataba cuando sus heridas eran profundas y como siempre lo alentaba con las palabras que solo podía decir una hermana, su mirada sincera y su forma de ser no podía ser la de una persona que le diera la espalda a los demás, o al menos eso se decía a si mismo con gran esfuerzo

Por su parte aunque pareciese que estaba tan ajena a todo como de costumbre, rei ayanami no podía evitar voltear a observar una que otra vez de forma bastante sutil al tercer elegido, como era de esperarse este tenía una expresión totalmente abatida en su rostro, al parecer por la ausencia de pandora, para ella las razones podían ser varias para esto, pero la principal teoría tenía que ver con lo ocurrido hace unas noches, shinji ikari se había convertido en un ghoul y era imposible para un humano común volver a su humanidad después de haber traspasado la barrera de la muerte, claro que una excepción podría dársele al campeón del infierno, una persona la cual podía "negociar" ciertas condiciones para poder continuar existiendo aun después de su ultimo respiro, aun así...

_¿Qué habrá pasado esa noche?_

El ataque sorpresa por parte de shinji como ghoul la había reducido en pocos instantes, ella estaba al borde de la muerte si no es que moría segundos después de haber sido atravesada por el brazo del tercer elegido y morir desangrada, había sido inferior a shinji y eso significaba que ella debió morir bajo su brazo, pero el mismo en ese modo descontrolado y salvaje había priorizado salvar la vida de la misma persona que había tratado de matarlo, eso no tenía lógica alguna, no era como si ella pidiese la muerte a gritos, pero ambos eran enemigos, ¿Por qué la perdono? ¿por alguna extraña y torcida percepción de moral? ¿o por estima?, no importaba realmente, ella no le tenía aprecio a ninguna persona, estaba obligada a pretender ser una persona totalmente dócil y tranquila, pero en secreto ella odiaba a todo el mundo a su alrededor

_-¿Por qué debo hacer esto? No hace parte de mis funciones y no tengo que ver nada con ustedes-_

_Había pocas formas para reaccionar para un humano al ver el esplendor del olimpo, el piso lleno de vida semi frondoso el cual era la única capa de suelo después de una nube infinita, los edificios constituidos en su mayor parte por columnas y estatuas de majestuosos tamaños eran una de las pocas cosas en el paisaje las cuales evocarían emociones en cualquier persona natural, y si eso no era suficiente, conocer a los dioses de aquel lugar, gente la cual tenia la habilidad de transformar la naturaleza, de dar bendiciones, seres los cuales simplemente con verlos transmitían un aura de poder y de presencia pura, pero la reacción de rei ayanami cuando toco aquel lugar aquella vez, no era la reacción de una persona normal, no se sintió asombrado ni absorto, ni si quiera cuando hablo con atenea_

_-puede que lo veas así, se quién eres rei ayanami, se de tu naturaleza verdadera y del propósito final que te dio gendo ikari-_

_Una pequeña mueca se formó en el rostro de la peli azul, eso era información que nadie fuera de NERV conocía, y el hecho de que se refiriese al comandante ikari con una voz tan prepotente y despectiva la incomodaba_

_-como dije anteriormente, eso no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, tengo que pedirle que me devuelva, tengo obligaciones que cumplir en la base-_

_Muchos de los seres divinos que estaban ahí, gruñían por lo bajo, un simple humano… no, a aquella chica de ahí no se le podía llamar ser humano, su naturaleza era aún inferior a eso, le hablaba de forma tan despectiva a la nueva cabeza del olimpo, un crimen supremo el cual aseguraría un pasaje seguro al tártaro, pero curiosamente atenea no se veía molesta por la actitud de la niña_

_-está bien, pero antes, permíteme mostrarte una cosa-_

_asi, tocándola en la frente con su dedo índice, la mente de rei fue transportada a un espacio oscuro infinito, donde solo estaban ella y pandora_

_-rei ayanami, permíteme mostrarte los eventos que acarrearan el futuro por el que luchas-_

_Y así del espacio oscuro pasaron a varios paisajes y habitaciones distintos, en ellas se podía ver como un robot gigante morado, otro azul y otro rojo peleaban valientemente contra diferente clase de seres de todos los tamaños y todas las formas, no solo eso, aun pese a la velocidad a la que transcurrían los eventos, ella podía verlo todo con claridad, como las sombras sin forma que emulaban a las personas trataban con ella y como mediante eso ella iba descubriendo nuevas cosas_

_-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunto la peli azul un tanto intrigada por lo que estaba viendo, ella no entendía por qué, pero en esas imágenes se le veia a ella riendo y sintiendo tristeza, mirando el ojos de formas y con expresiones que ella jamás vio en su espejo_

_-estamos en ninguna parte, este lugar simplemente es un espacio vacío donde podría mostrarte una emulación sobre la vida que llevarías si te vas de aquí sin lo que te ofrecemos, obviamente no puedo ver el futuro, esto simplemente es una emulación de los hechos-_

_Las imágenes seguían avanzando, rei no sabia que era ese sentimiento tan particular en su ser al mirarse a si misma interactuando con gente distinta a los científicos de NERV y otros, había una sombra que era especialmente cercana a ella y eso la hacía sentir calidez en su interior_

_-debe ser el comandante ikari-_

_Entonces una imagen en especial la perturbo, su eva había sido destrozado por unas fauces gigantes, tanto este como ella habían muerto ahí, no era fácil digerir la escena, pero la función continuaba, ahora las sombras cercanas a ella sentían tristeza, una tristeza la cual aumento al verla de nuevo, pero como ella es normalmente, fría e inexpresiva, ella no entendía por qué, pero ella suponía que aquellas sombras que la veían tan alegre antes, la vieran con tal repudio ahora, si ella había sobrevivido a su muerte_

_-la razón es simple rei, esa no eres tu, ese es un clon de los cuales tienen guardados en el dogma terminal- contesto atenea casi leyendo su mente_

_-aun si es un clon, ella soy yo, no entiendo por qué la gente que me rodea en esa proyección me repudia ahora-_

_-es fácil, fuiste reemplazada, para la gente que tiene una labor para ti, eso no importa mucho, pero para la gente que te conoció y llego a ser cercana a ti, el ver que solo eres una herramienta sin identidad, debió haber dolido bastante-_

_Por un momento rei dejo escapar un gemido débil, además de que sus labios se curvaron en una forma torcida, como apretándose, no supo por qué, pero la expresión utilizada por atenea la había perturbado de sobre manera_

_**Herramienta sin identidad**_

_Sin darle tiempo de asimilar lo ocurrido, la escena continuaba, la nueva rei era tal como ella, buscaba cumplir las órdenes del comandante al pie de la letra, finalmente el último titán había caído y era hora de la verdadera tarea de ella, y como era de esperarse, ella cumplió su papel como catalizador a la perfección, pero lo que vio no lo espero_

_-aquí está el resultado final de por lo que has luchado, de por lo que has sido creada-_

_El mar estaba cubierto de lava, la tierra era negra en su totalidad y el cielo era gris por la ceniza, no se sentía el calor del sol por ninguna parte, no haba rastro de vida y todo lo que quedaba, era destrucción y ruina, lo que antes había sido la humanidad, ahora no era mas que polvo y cenizas, ella pocas veces se habia enfermado, pero la imagen tan vivida, tan real y tan espontanea genero una reacción negativa en su estómago haciendo que vomitase_

_-esto es lo que ocurre cuando los humanos creen que pueden llegar al "caos" y creer que pueden controlar tal concepto-_

_Rei estaba estática en el suelo, aun temblando por lo que había visto_

_-este es el resultado de tu modo de vida, fuiste creada en base a otra persona, por lo que ni si quiera se te considera una existencia completa, para ellos solo eres un clon, aun así, seguirías luchando por cumplir los objetivos impuestos por tales seres, a tal grado de que en el momento de que obtuvieses una verdadera "humanidad" serias descartada, ¿y para que?, este es el resultado de tu legado rei ayanami-_

_-¡NO!- grito la peli azul haciéndolo por primera vez en toda su vida_

_-tu misma lo acabas de ver, no puedes negarlo, puede ser una emulación, pero todo esto es lo que ocurrirá si tu sigues como vas, para ellos no eres mas que el clon de yui ikari-_

_La oji roja seguía temblando en el suelo, era cierto, ella sabía que era un clon, pero hasta ahora entendía todo lo que ello implicaba_

_-si quieres un camino distinto, este es el momento, rei ayanami, vuélvete la campeona del olimpo, y a cambio haremos que tu voluntad sea respetada-_

Ese era el inicio de su historia como tal, no como una muñeca sin alma, si no como alguien que buscaba darle un significado a su vida, ella los odiaba a todos, odiaba a gendo ikari de sobre manera, odiaba a la gente de NERV por haberla creado y odiaba a los dioses del olimpo por haberle mostrado lo miserable de su naturaleza, pero estos últimos le habían dado campo libre para que buscara las respuestas a su nuevo ser y era lo único que la mantenía del lado de ellos, peleando contra los titanes, fuera de eso, todo el mundo era su enemigo y shinji ikari no era una excepción, además el sentimiento debería ser mutuo siendo que el es un enemigo del olimpo, aun así se había tomado la molestia de curarla cuando ella misma lo iba a matar sin mas, ¿Qué significaba eso? Aquella pregunta no la dejaría en paz en un largo tiempo en la clase, respuestas que buscaría simplemente mirando a la ventana

* * *

A lo lejos en la ciudad de shangai en china la vida cotidiana continuaba sin mayor cambio en su rutina, la cantidad de gente había disminuido rápidamente debido al segundo impacto, pero su fuerte brazo trabajador y su nueva posición geográfica había sido una de las razones por las cuales china había sobresalido económicamente aun después de haber sufrido ese declive , una nación la cual podría sobreponerse a cualquier cosa, pero ahora en ese momento, todos sus habitantes comenzaban a dudar de tal hazaña, a lo lejos quebrando el suelo generando un enorme terremoto una criatura extraña comenzaba a salir del suelo, tenía dos brazos con espadas apoyándose del suelo tratando de salir, atrás de ella en su espalda otros cuatro brazos sostenían distintos artilugios, aquella criatura no tenía cara si no una piedra con varios rostros mostrando distintas expresiones y de su cintura se desprendía el cuerpo de un león, aquel ser rápidamente salió del lugar para dejar salir un bramido sin igual, mas fuerte que cualquier trueno que se hubiese escuchado antes, tan rápido como lo hizo, varias manticoras salieron del suelo dirigiéndose a la ciudad

-confirmado es un patrón azul- decía makoto hyuga mientras ponía a trabajar el sistema para poder obtener datos adicionales

-el terremoto de hace unos instantes tiene su punto de centro en shangai, el patrón azul se encuentra en ese punto-

Misato observaba la pantalla mientras que las primeras imágenes comenzaban a aparecer, la criatura en pantalla era grotesca y repulsiva, pero eso no era lo más inquietante, el asedio militar por parte de la ciudad no se centraba en este ser, si no en las criaturas con cuerpo de leon y rostro de mujer que comenzaban a atacar a la población, muchos de estos seres eran reducidos efectivamente con el armamento militar, pero la cantidad que salía de esa puerta al tártaro donde había llegado ese titán era ilimitada al parecer

-maldición, esperaba que esa cosa apareciera después de que se completara la construcción del yggdrasil- lamento la peli morada por lo bajo

-¿cuánto demoraremos en enviar a los evas a china?-

-entre preparativos y tiempo de organizar una posición estratégica de ataque nos tomara aproximadamente dos horas llegar a shangai- contesto maya ibuki sintiendo nauseas por la situación, miles de personas estaban siendo demoradas y cuando la resistencia bélica cediera así fuera un poco, el resto de los habitantes de china tendrían el mismo destino

-entonces no hay tiempo que perder señores, preparen todo lo más rápido posible, ¿Cómo está la condición del eva 00?-

-sus reparaciones fueron finalizadas recientemente, esta en condiciones de operación-

-excelente…- se dijo a si misma misato esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro –preparen a los evas enseguida, llévenlos al avión primario, preparen armamento de respuesta y de combate cercano-

* * *

La escuela había terminado y después de sentir el temblor que sacudió levemente la escuela, tanto shinji como rei fueron llamados por misato para el asalto contra el siguiente titán, rei ya se había apartado a su camino por su parte shinji se encontraba saliendo de los vestidores ya con traje de conexión, a las afueras lo esperaba misato con una sonrisa tranquilizante

-parece que estamos listos- por su parte el piloto se veía bastante desganado

-si señora- misato no pasó desapercibido este gesto, la razón era obvia, la única forma en la que un chico como el hubiese podido enfrentar a gendo ikari, enfrentar al titán y enfrentar los sentimientos que evocaban aquella horrible base, era el apoyo moral que le daba su novia

-shinji, isane me dijo antes de irse, que tu tienes lo necesario para afrontar cualquier reto, no tienes por qué sentirte inseguro si ella no está, yo creo que si quieres darle una bienvenida adecuada, tienes que volver a casa victorioso con una sonrisa-

…

Misato veía como sus palabras de ánimos llegaban a oídos sordos, no esperaba que shinji se sintiera tan rezagado sin su compañía al lado

-… tu crees, ¿tu crees que ella regrese?-

Las palabras temerosas de shinji confundieron a la peli morada, no esperaba que el dudara tanto

-claro, ella me dijo que iba a regresar, recuerda que ella solo fue por unas medicinas para un tratamiento que ella está llevando, vamos, tu debes saber mejor que yo de que se trata eso además…- pudiese que el negativismo del adolescente fuese un tanto exagerado, pero la peli morada entendía la razón, fue abandonado por sus padres y detestado por sus tíos, no era de muy extrañar que el se sintiera tan indefenso si su único apoyo moral se apartaba de el, shinji observaba a misato con una pequeña expectativa

-…ella se preocupó mucho por ti mucho cuando peleaste la vez pasada, tanto que gritaba tratando de darte ánimos, en el apartamento siempre que está contigo sonríe levemente, gesto de una persona que no suele sonreír, siéntete afortunado, eres la única persona que le arranca una sonrisa del rostro a esa chica…- shinji estaba en shock

-no creo que alguien así te pueda abandonar, apuesto que para esa chica eres todo en su mundo, y apuesto a que así es para ti también ¿no es así?-

El tercer elegido no pudo evitar ponerse rojo por lo dicho, el estimaba a pandora bastante, pero no creía que realmente tuviese esa clase de relación con ella, misato paso de su rostro comprensivo a un condescendiente

-si no fuese así, dudo que hubieses subido a pilotear, y está bien, créeme que nadie esta aca sin tener una razón, todos tenemos una razón para estar aca en NERV, la tuya es una de las más nobles que he visto, así que te lo pido de corazón, pelea con todo lo que tengas y crea un mundo donde tu e isane puedan ser felices-

Sin decir más, la mayor salió del lugar dejando a shinji ikari con los ojos abiertos como platos, entonces fue cuando lo noto, su estadía en el infierno, el ver a los ojos a la muerte una y otra vez, el confrontar a hades, el enfrentar a atlas y el pelear contra rei solo tenía una sola razón de soporte

_Solo quiero proteger a la única persona que me ha estimado_

No había campo para mas pensamientos, sin más, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a su destino, no había tiempo que perder

* * *

Una nave de tamaño colosal salía a toda prisa del geofrente, en su costado inferior llevaba una estructura donde iban asegurados la unidad 00 y la unidad 01, la tensión era palpable, en el puente se escuchaban los reportes sobre el estado actual de china, shangai había sido reducida después de treinta minutos de resistencia, el titan se desplazaba hacia el norte mientras su prole se dirigía al resto de las ubicaciones

-es como si no tuviesen un propósito específico, solo destruir-

Pensaba el tercer elegido mientras recorría los pasillos del lugar esperando para iniciar la operación, estaba nervioso, su primera batalla la gano a un gran precio y tenía miedo de que eso se repitiera, aun así, el tenía que ganar, era como decía misato, el tenía que asegurar un lugar donde la gente que el quería viviera feliz, caminando noto que frente a el mirando perdidamente al vacío se encontraba la primera elegida sin notar mayormente su presencia, cuando estuvieron a menos de 5 metros fue que ella finalmente noto que el estaba ahí

-se supone que debemos estar esperando en nuestros evas-

Dijo la peli azul tomando por sorpresa al tercer elegido, al parecer ella no estaba tan ida como parecía, shinji trago saliva pesado al confrontarla de nuevo después de su pelea en la casa de ella

-lo se, aun así ambos estamos acá…al parecer también estas un tanto inquieta por la operación de ahorita- contesto el peli castaño mirando también por la ventana, el mar circundante del océano era todo lo que se podia ver mas alla del cielo

-estas actuando muy confiado, ¿acaso no crees que yo puedo atacarte aca mismo y matarte?-

Shinji por un momento quedo pensativo, sin perder la vista de la ventana, rei había hecho esta amenaza sin siquiera voltearlo a ver

-no creo que podamos intentar algo sin que nos dejemos en evidencia, aun así si quieres intentar algo adelante- contestando con un poco de seguridad shinji posaba su mano en su rostro listo para quitarse las gafas, rei no se inmutaba, pero dentro de si comenzaba a tener una enorme cantidad de dudas

-¿Por qué no me mataste la noche pasada? Mis probabilidades de escapar eran nulas-

Shinji se congelo ante lo dicho, lo último que recordó de esa noche, era tener su brazo casi separado de su cuerpo mientras escapaba dificultosamente de los ataques de la falda valquiria de rei, el hecho de que ella le dijera que el la tuvo para matarla era algo que lo inquietaba

-… supongo que porque temo herir a las personas…-

La respuesta era honesta, el tenía una misión, eliminar y destruir, aun así una cosa era acabar con los titanes que amenazaban la supervivencia de la humanidad y otra muy distinta era matar a una persona como el, aunque fuesen enemigos, sus recuerdos aun eran bastante mermados, pero algo dentro de el le hacía repudiar de sobre manera la idea de trazar con su cuchillo las líneas que atravesaban a las personas, por su parte rei dejo quebrar su cascaron de inexpresión, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par mientras miraba al chico que al contestar bajo su mirada al suelo, ¿Cómo era posible que esa fuera la respuesta de aquel que fue entrenado por el infierno? Y mucho mas siendo que ella lo había atacado, la respuesta la hizo sentir enojo, enojo como pocas veces lo había sentido y la razón era simple, esa respuesta no tenía lógica

-¿Por qué temes herirme?, si no lo haces yo te matare y si eso no te inquieta matare también a pandora-

Este último argumento molesto un poco al tercer elegido, pero solo se limitó a hacer un gesto amargo

-¿a cuántos has asesinado antes rei?-

La oji roja lo miro con un gesto molesto, ella era campeona del olimpo, entrenada por atalanta, educada por atenea y condicionada físicamente por las amazonas, ella había asesinado toda clase de criaturas míticas bajo el mando del olimpo para poder ser quien era ahora, pero era cierto, ella no había tenido que quitarle la vida a ninguna persona, shinji tomo el silencio como la respuesta que el esperaba

-yo no sé a cuanta gente he asesinado, francamente no se si lo he hecho o no, pero debo haberlo hecho, de no ser así, estos ojos no me mostrarían lo que veo ni mucho menos yo podría entender que son las líneas que veo al quitarme los lentes, siendo así, ¿sabes cuánto dolor he tenido que cargar? Soy tan cercano a la muerte, que el simple hecho de vivir y ver que las personas viven otro día es suficiente razón para sonreír, por eso no quiero matar a ninguna otra persona en mi vida, ni si quiera a ti ayanami-

Rei estaba estática, esa respuesta la molestaba, ella jamás fue considerada una persona como tal, la gente de NERV solo la veía como una herramienta para llevar a cabo su ambición convirtiendo su existencia en un mártir, los dioses del olimpo no eran diferentes a grandes rasgos, como atenea dijo, respetaron su voluntad, pero solo a cambio de que ella trabajara para ellos por ser un piloto del eva, y que ahora alguien extraño, un enemigo y un niñito cobarde le dijera que no la dañaría por ser una persona la estaba enfermando, tanto, que no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, el gesto confundió a shinji

-con que soy una persona eh?-

Las palabras confundieron a shinji quien observaba a rei quien le estuvo todo el tiempo indiferente, ahora lo observaba con ojos entre cerrados y una sonrisa sutil en su rostro, no sabía a qué iba esa expresión, pero definitivamente era una de las facetas mas aterradoras que había visto de rei ayanami

-y si te digo que solo soy un clon de yui ikari y lo que quedo del titán que estaba en el polo norte-

Shinji palideció ante las frías palabras de rei, no supo que lo aterro más, aquella verdad tan extraña que había escuchado o la forma en la que la peli azul lo dijo, jamás había escuchado palabras que contuvieran tanto repudio de una forma tan sutil

-¿a que te refieres?-

-solo te diré que soy un clon hecho del adn de la esposa del comandante y lo que quedo del primer contacto con el tártaro…- rei caminaba hacia shinji sin cambiar su sonrisa, shinji retrocedía cada vez más asustado, -…mi propósito final no es destruir a los titanes, o aniquilar a los evangelion, mi propósito final es abrir la puerta al "caos" y probablemente cuando todo eso pase tu, pandora, y el resto de la humanidad…perezca-

Shinji estaba atónito, ya no había espacio para retroceder porque estaba contra la pared, estaba totalmente asustado, lo que había escuchado no podía discutir si era verdad o mentira, pero si era totalmente cierto eso, todo lo que el creía estaba en peligro

-como te dije antes, soy solo un homúnculo creado para los propósitos personales del comandante, y si no soy eliminada, probablemente todas las personas en el mundo mueran, así que respóndeme shinji, ¿podrás seguirme dejando con vida? Cualquier ser racional hubiera tomado la oportunidad de matarme cuando la tuvo-

Acercándose a una distancia totalmente peligrosa, rei tomo los lentes de shinji y se los quito, permitiendo que el chico viera cada línea que trazaba el cuerpo de rei, el mareo fue instantáneo, también la piloto de cabello azul le paso a shinji una pequeña tira de acero que se había desprendido anteriormente

-con tus ojos viendo mi muerte solo es cuestión de que traces esa línea con esto para matarme, haz lo que debiste haber hecho la noche pasada, si no, en vez de cazarte a ti, cazare a pandora y la matare-

Shinji estaba estático y confundido, el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a subir poco a poco y la tensión de la situación no ayudaba para nada, no tenía idea de que hacer, no podía dejar que ella tocara a pandora y mucho menos permitir la apertura al "caos" si era cierto eso, pero no quería matarla, el poco lo percibió, pero las palabras que estaba diciendo la oji roja contenían un toque de dolor, entonces fue cuando el lo noto por encima de toda la situación, la mano de la primera elegida estaba temblando levemente

-¿realmente deseas esto?-

La oji roja cambio su sonrisa a su típica expresión neutra

-no importa si fuiste creada para un propósito así, para mi eres humana como yo, una igual…-

Rei palideció ante lo dicho, ella esperaba que shinji se desmoralizara por completo y aprovechar ese momento para matarlo, o que el se dignara a cortarla en pedazos rápidamente, pero aquella respuesta, no la pudo esperar jamás, por su parte shinji estaba en una encrucijada mental, esa chica, era una aberración en su contra, un clon de su madre quien murió por el proyecto evangelion, y que fuese creada para tal propósito era lo mas enfermo que había escuchado, aun así, el vio que ella sintió enojo y miedo, podía decir lo que estaba diciendo, pero ella tenía emociones a pesar de ser creada artificialmente, entonces fue cuando recordó que pandora era igual a ella, tenía miedo de todo, y también estaba pasando por el hecho de ser menospreciada por no nacer como una humana, el la entendía, por que el entendía a pandora

-puede que seas un clon de lo que sea…-eso ultimo lo dijo semi mordiéndose la lengua, realmente detestaba que ella fuese lo único que quedo de su madre,-…pero dime una cosa, ¿realmente quieres vivir para lo que me has dicho?-

La peli azul se estremeció de pies a cabeza, no pudo evitar titubear donde estaba en ese momento, shinji reincorporándose momentáneamente, se acercó a ella, esta vez, los roles se habían invertido

-si es así, entonces inténtalo, yo te detendré si amenazas a pandora, realmente el resto de la humanidad me importa poco, solo no quiero matarlos…-

Esta vez respiro hondamente y exhalando miro fijamente a los ojos rojos de rei ayanami quien estaba en shock , la distancia era poca y casi podían sentir la respiración el uno del otro, no había tensión romántica ni nada que se le asemejara, era la confrontación de dos personas que tenían un horrible miedo el una de la otra

-… pero no importa, no te matare por que al menos para mi, tu vida es igual de valiosa que la mia-

Sin decir mas, shinji se alejó del lugar dejando a rei totalmente estática, esta no pudo evitar no saber que hacer, estaba confundida, y las palabras dichas por aquel chico cobarde, estaban taladrando su ser poco a poco, por su parte cuando el tercer elegido desapareció de la vista de la campeona del olimpo, no pudo evitar salir corriendo al baño a vaciar su contenido estomacal de forma desesperada

_Solo te diré que soy un clon hecho del adn de la esposa del comandante y lo que quedo del primer contacto con el tártaro_

Estaba vomitando y llorando al mismo tiempo, lo ocurrido no era culpa de rei, ella solo era una víctima mas en ese circo llamado NERV, pero no pudo evitar sentir una ira horriblemente grande contra aquel que había profanado el recuerdo de su madre

* * *

-bien chicos, el blanco se encuentra a dos kilómetros de aca, su objetivo es eliminarlo antes de llegue a Jiangsu-

Ya en las costas en los restos de lo que antes era shangai, se encontraban ambos evas morado y azul preparados para iniciar los operativos de batalla, el puente debido a las manticoras las cuales aún estaban adyacentes por todo el lugar, no podían aterrizar en el lugar, por lo que la labor del avión fue dejarlos salir a cierta altura

-entendido- dijeron ambos chicos al unísono

-shinji, ya que tienes algo de experiencia, iras en primera línea, por los resultados que he visto en tus pruebas, se te da mejor el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, así que rei, encárgate de cubrir a shinji-

Ambos evas comenzaban a desplazarse, despues de dos minutos podían ver a la bizarra criatura caminando en dirección norte, entonces cuando pudieron establecer un perímetro de acción, rei se separó de shinji preparada con un arsenal de rifles de largo alcance, por su parte el eva morado llevaba su cuchillo progresivo junto a un hacha de gran tamaño, y en caso de que lo requiriese, una pistola debajo de una mochila atada en su espalda

-tenemos que hacer esto rápido, los reactores de oricalcos que tienen en su espalda tienen duración de una hora, y su preparación requiere semanas, sin cable de alimentación quedaran indefensos si no hemos terminado esto en ese tiempo-

Rei ya estaba en posición, por su parte shinji comenzaba a acelerar el paso de su eva en una frenética carrera contra la manticora de tamaño gigante que recién había percibido su presencia, antes de desenfundar cualquier arma simplemente se limitó a embutir furiosamente contra su enemigo, este no tenía ninguna línea en su cuerpo, por lo que tocaba comenzar a debilitarlo para poder percibir su muerte

TRRRROOOMMMMPPPPPPP

El fuerte empuje de shinji arrastro al titan por todo el suelo causando un suave temblor en el suelo, aun así la criatura no parecía verse mayormente afectada, shinji la tenía sujeta de sus dos manos forzosamente

-adelante rei-

-entendido-

El fuego de la peli azul comenzó, apuntando a la cabeza de la extraña criatura disparo una poderosa ráfaga la cual no dio en el blanco, puesto que el campo AT del titán comenzó a hacerse presente, antes de poder decir nada o reaccionar, de una de las manos libres del titan, se generó una pequeña esfera de energía la cual se proyectó en un láser en dirección a la primera elegida

-¡REI!-

La aludida alcanzo a percibir el ataque y con gran agilidad rodo del montículo comenzando a correr en dirección lateral, el lugar donde habia cortado el láser del titan estaba totalmente derretido, su corte era bastante fino, como si fuese una línea destructora

-concentración de la energía del titán en varios puntos de sus manos- alertaba shigeru monitoreando la batalla y los giros de energía que la rodeaban, en el campo de batalla shinji al ver que ese laser comenzaba a dirigirse a su dirección tratándose de un ataque a quema ropa, también giro sobre si mismo recuperando una gran distancia sobre el titán, este a su vez se había levantado y ahora lo enfocaba, entonces fue cuando el piloto comenzó a analizarlo, esa criatura era una especie de manticora y centauro, su cuerpo inferior era el de un león mientras su parte superior era un cuerpo femenino con 6 brazos, en dos de ellos dos espadas y en uno una especie de corona, su rostro era desfigurado por una piedra la cual tenía varios rostros en ella, una criatura repulsiva, pero no había tiempo para contemplar eso, el tenía que eliminarla rápido, el reloj corría y tenía que encontrar el punto débil de este para poder trazar las líneas de su muerte

-¡CUIDADO, AHÍ VIENE DE NUEVO!-

Dos de sus manos comenzaban a preparar otro ataque laser de nuevo, un contra cada eva, en ese momento shinji decidió actuar, activando su cuchillo progresivo comenzo a correr rondando al titán, la preparación del ataque de esta estaba casi completo, ahí fue cuando el eva morado con gran gala de sus habilidades arrojo este cuchillo, la composición de este permitió atravesar el campo AT y dar de lleno en el núcleo de energía creciente haciendo que este estallara y le volara el brazo a aquel monstruo, en ese momento, aprovechando el momento de debilidad, con agilidad maestre, rei se puso en posición de nuevo y apunto a la cabeza del titán, volándosela en un solo tiro, aquel monstruo cayó al suelo rápidamente aparentemente muerto

-¡BIEN HECHO!- celebraba misato haciendo una pose de victoria

-no celebre mayor, la lectura de energía del ángel no ha disminuido-

Tal como decían en el centro de mando, tanto el brazo como la cabeza del titán comenzaron a crecer de nuevo, al hacerlo, shinji noto que el cuerpo del titán no tenía ninguna línea o punto de la muerte, lo que si lo tenía, era la corona que este sujetaba en sus manos

-¡misato!, atacar al cuerpo del titán no dará resultado, al parecer su punto débil es la corona que lleva en su mano-

-su corona solo es una artilugio de su puesto como titan, concéntrate en seguir atacando como lo estabas haciendo, tarde o temprano comenzara a ceder-

Shinji estaba molesto, esa orden no tenía sentido para el, después de todo, acababa de presenciar que la línea de la muerte del titán estaba en su corona, pero tan pronto termino de regenerarse, estas habían desaparecido, así que con resignación, tendría que seguir atacando al monstruo y después darle en su punto débil cuando volviese a parecer

¡GGRRRROOOOWWWWWLLLLLLL!

El titán comenzó su embate contra el eva 01, aún estaban a distancia por lo que shinji tendría tiempo para preparar una defensa sólida, por su parte rei continuaba disparando sus ráfagas a lo lejos, todas rebotaban con el campo AT del titán el cual no daba señal de comenzar a mermar pronto, al igual que antes, de los brazos del titán comenzó a generarse el láser en sus manos los cuales shinji y rei ya podían leer como defenderse, aun así, el láser el cual salió disparado con mucha más potencia los tomo desprevenidos a ambos, el láser que se dirigió a rei no pudo ser leído a tiempo, por lo que la acción evasiva de ella solo alcanzo para poder correrse un poco hacia la derecha, aun así, el tiro destruyo parte del brazo izquierdo del eva azul, pero dio de lleno en el reactor de oricalcos

-¡REI!-

Por su parte shinji tuvo la misma dificultado con el ataque que venía frente a el, pero la sensación de peligro sumado a sus ojos anormales pudieron ver la línea de la muerte del rayo que venía contra el, en una velocidad casi sobre humana y fuera de lo racional con el hacha gigante que llevaba en su mano corto esta línea haciendo que el rayo se disipara al instante, de la misma forma al haber perdido su forma de ataque, la manticora gigante quedo totalmente desprotegida ante el eva morado quien haciendo rápidos movimientos con su hacha corto la línea que trazaba el campo AT de la criatura, haciendo que esta cayera de golpe contra el suelo, en el centro de comando nadie podía creer lo que se había visto, aquello había sido una prueba pura de habilidad sobre humana, mas alla de la lógica

-esto es increíble, los reflejos de shinji son superiores a los de cualquier humano existente, no entiendo por qué tiene que utilizar gafas- decía ritsuko akagi totalmente confundida por el comportamiento natural del chico, por su parte misato estaba más asombrada por cómo se movió, como con un hacha gigante la cual no era mas que una aleación de distintos metales en cantidades colosales había logrado disipar un rayo láser el cual había tenido la capacidad de cortar montañas como si fuesen mantequilla, a lo lejos a unos 600 metros, rei se encontraba fuera de pelea, al perder su reactor de oricalcos su eva se había quedado sin energía, pero al parecer ya no había necesidad de que ella siguiera en batalla, shinji tenía todo bajo control

-acaba con el shinji-

-entendido-

Al perder su campo AT, las líneas en la lámpara volvieron a hacerse presentes, por lo que shinji tomo su revólver y desenfundo cada tiro contra la lámpara, destruyéndola al instante

-¡te dije que lo eliminaras, no le dispares a sus armas!- gritaba furiosa misato por las acciones del piloto

-de hecho mayor, la lectura del titán se está perdiendo poco a poco, al parecer ahora si está muriendo-

Tal como lo decía la doctora akagi, la parte inferior del titán se estaba convirtiendo en piedra así como ocurrió con atlas, aunque la manticora no daba señal de darse por vencida, con una mano comenzó a preparar otro ataque laser

-parece que no quieres morir sin pelear-

Retomando la distancia, shinji se preparaba para cortar la línea de la muerte de aquel ataque, este estaba teniendo una concentración mayor de poder, generando cierta expectativa en todos los que estaban viendo tal batalla, después de unos segundos, el láser de tamaño colosal se disparó en dirección contra el eva azul

¡REEEIII!

Sin perder tiempo, aunque perdiendo la visión de la muerte del láser, shinji se arrojó contra el ataque, no había forma de pararlo si no con su propio ser, tan rápido como lo hizo se comenzó a sentir las quemaduras en su cuerpo, señal que logro hacer que reaccionara generando un escudo transparente frente a el

-el eva 01 esta generando su propio campo AT- decían los técnicos del puente de mando totalmente sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo

-si, pero la concentración de este no parara ese laser por completo-

En el campo de batalla rei estaba sin habla, frente a ella se encontraba el eva morado soportando al parecer con un campo AT el rayo de tamaño colosal el cual estaba en dirección hacia ella, estaba estática por la impresión y por el sentimiento de impotencia, este se hacía más grande mientras que el láser iba haciendo correr mas hacia atrás al eva morado y mientras que su campo AT se iba quebrando en pedazos haciendo que el láser comenzara a quemar la armadura y al piloto mismo

-sector del pecho y de las piernas comprometidas, quemaduras graves comienzan a aparecer en el eva 01-

-¡¿cuál es el estado del piloto?!-

-la presión mental del piloto esta siendo aplastada, no podrá soportar por mucho tiempo-

El rayo finalmente había desecho el campo AT por completo haciendo que el eva recibiera el ataque directo de ese laser empujándolo contra la colina en la cual se encontraba el eva azul, para su suerte finalmente el titán había terminado de convertirse en cenizas y se había desmoronado acabando así la batalla, en las imágenes en el puente de mando, el resto de las criaturas aparecidas de esa puerta al tártaro también habían comenzado a desaparecer, la victoria era del eva 01

-rápido, envíen paramédicos, la vida de shinji está en peligro-

* * *

En el eva 00 estaba rei quien estaba confundida, al lado de ella podia ver la armadura del eva 01 incinerada en varias partes, el cuerpo del gigante estaba fundido en gran parte por lo que era probable que shinji estuviese igual, sin perder tiempo, salió rápidamente a ver como estaba el piloto

La entrada a la cabina estaba fundida también, el chico estaba atrapado, pero rei quien estaba ahí y faltaba un tiempo para que llegaran los paramédicos podía moverse libremente con sus habilidades sin que nadie la viese, rápidamente aparecieron los grilletes en sus piernas y los cuatro brazos metálicos los cuales sostenían las cuchillas de su encuentro pasado comenzaron a cortar el metal alrededor de la tapa de las vértebras del eva, segundos después la cabina de inserción fue disparada unos metros, el panorama no parecía ser el mejor

-¡shinji!-

Ella rápidamente comenzó a cortar la puerta de la capsula de inserción sin saber por qué lo estaba haciendo, si shinji quedaba atrapado en el eva, la temperatura a la cual estaba sujeto el titan morado no lo demoraría en matar, así evitaría tener que lidiar en otro combate contra el, aun así, no podia dejarlo morir, no entendida por qué, pero quería ver que no estuviese muerto

CRRRASTTTT

La puerta metálica había caído hecha pedazos, rei se asomó rápidamente a la puerta, teniendo poco cuidado de quemarse ya que incluso los bordar ardían como el infierno, la visión la dejo pasmada, el traje de shinji estaba desecho en varias partes mostrando quemaduras serias en su ser, aun así, el chico estaba consiente, o al menos eso parecía ser ya que tenía los ojos abiertos y jadeaba pesadamente, la peli azul se adentró en la cabina observando el estado del piloto, este la enfoco con ojos cansados

-¿estás bien rei?-

Esa pregunta rompió todo el mundo de rei ayanami, el estaba prácticamente muerto, igual que la última vez, aun así seguía priorizando la salud de ella por sobre la de el, aunque el estaba prácticamente muerto ahí, esta vez, no pudo disimular su enojo por primera vez en su vida, su expresión era de total enojo

-¡cómo puedes preguntar eso en el estado en el que estas!-

Sin mediar las consecuencias rápidamente saco una de sus pistolas de rayos y disparo al hombro del piloto quien solo pudo hacer una expresión amarga y dejar salir un quejido

-¡¿Por qué sigues preguntando por la salud de aquella que va a matarte a ti y a tu novia?!, ¡CONTESTA!-

Shinji estaba al borde de perder el conocimiento, la visión del mundo comenzaba a hacérsele borrosa, aun así, antes de perder la conciencia totalmente pudo murmurar unas palabras

-por qué tu vida es valiosa, solo quería salvar la vida de mi compañera de clase y de batalla-

Finalmente había caído en la oscuridad, a merced de rei ayanami quien lo veía con total desprecio

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde la batalla con el titán en china, el ambiente en el centro de mando era tenso, shinji seguía en el hospital con quemaduras serias en todo su ser, el eva 01 tenía daños graves por todas partes y su reparación llevaría bastante tiempo, además había otra cosa

-estas cintas no dejan de no tener sentido- decía la mayor con total preocupación

-aca hay muchas cosas que explicar- asentía ritsuko akagi quien veia las cintas del enfrentamiento que hubo en Alemania, por el nivel de alerta no se alcanzaron a percatar, pero uno de los titanes habia aparecido en berlin, su enemigo, un eva de color rojo el cual combatía con poder bélico, hasta ahí todo iba normal, entonces, en las pocas grabaciones que se podían sentir por parte de la cabina del piloto hubieron varias cosas que no se pudieron explicar

_Balance breaker_

Después de que la piloto del eva rojo dijera esas palabras, la armadura del eva rojo cambio de diseño de forma radical, también su color variaba en varias partes entre rojo y blanco, en su espalda habían aparecido alas mecánicas las cuales despedían energía azul

_Divine dividing blade scail mail_

tan pronto termino su transformación extendió ambas alas hacia los costados haciendo que estas emitieran una especie de aura

_Half dimensión_

El titan frente al eva rojo y blanco comenzó a encogerse de tamaño cada vez mas y mas, hasta que quedo una criatura del tamaño de una persona, la cual el eva 02 simplemente tomo en su mano y aplasto, acabando la batalla sin mayor complejidad

-¿asuka como hizo eso?- se preguntó de nuevo la mayor

-no lo se, la doctora Rouswisse no me quiere decir que fue lo que ocurrió allá, puede ser la científica en jefe de NERV Alemania, pero esta información no puede quedarse en un solo lugar, aquello no fueron las habilidades del eva-

Ambas mujeres se quedaron discutiendo los dos grandes misterios del momento, la transformación del eva 02 en Alemania, y las habilidades sobre humanas del tercer elegido

* * *

El lugar no era de mayor relevancia para rei ayanami, ella estaba acostumbrada a terminar en el hospital cuando sus primeras pruebas se salieron de control, así que no se sentía incomoda por estar en ese lugar durante una semana, aunque ella no estaba ahí por que estuviese herida, ella estaba sentada en una silla, contemplando en rostro pasivo de shinji ikari quien no despertaba desde que perdió el conocimiento después de pelear contra el ultimo titán, ella se seguía debatiendo porque en ese momento y en lo corrido de la semana, no se había atrevido a segar la vida de shinji como estaba en su obligación, ella realmente lo odiaba, razones no faltaban, era el hijo de la mujer de la cual la clonaron, era el hijo del hijo de perra del comandante, era un enemigo directo en su misión sagrada y simplemente su forma de ser pusilánime le desagradaba de sobre manera, solo una razón evitaba que ella terminara su trabajo

_Al menos para mi, tu vida es valiosa_

Ella lo odiaba, pero en cambio, el era el único que la veía como a una persona, no como a una herramienta, no pudo evitar sentir tristeza al verlo así, lo único que podía hacer, era tomar su mano hasta que despertara, aun sin saber bien que era ese sentimiento que la obligaba a hacer eso

**final capitulo 3**

bueno, debo decir que me siento conmovido por la preocupacion de todos por mi computador, pero no se preocupen, bustercall ya esta trabajando con todo lo que puede, (seguro como no) para poder tener listo una actualizacion de sus fic lo mas pronto posible, aunque claro que he empezado la universidad y pues bueno, ustedes entenderan, ahora normalmente me levanto a las tres de la mañana a hacer trabajos y a trabajar.

una cosa que me ha dejado pensando es que es cierto que he puesto cameos, pero no muchos pueden saber de donde son, o a que van a todas estas, asi que no seria mala idea explicarlo aca en esta pequeña franja que me deja la pag del fic

**PANDORA: **como muchos saben, es una creacion de hefestos ordenada por zeus para crear un castigo para la humanidad por existir (basicamente) una mujer hecha y bendecida por todos los dioses del olimpo, pero que cargaba una terrible maldicion en una caja la cual ella tenia prohibido abrir y como toda buena humana, hizo caso omiso a eso y dejo escapar todos los males del mundo, pero antes de volver a cerrarla tambien habia dejado escapar la esperanza que mantienen los hombres en sus corazones. (de esto hay varias versiones y demas) se me habia ocurrido versonarla de la doctora maria de pupa, pero ya que a todos se les viene a la mente pandora de saint seiya, pues funcionara mejor

**OJOS MISTICOS DE LA PERCEPCION MORTAL**: poder el cual permite ver las lineas que marcan el fin de toda existencia, sea una existencia viva o muerta, basicamente si puede ser destruido o disipado, estos ojos podran ver su fin en forma de lineas que al trazarlas con un objeto filoso acabaran con esta existencia, perteneciente a thono shiki de las sagas de tsukihime como melty blood y sus variaciones, tambien los poseen en kara no kyokai (curiosamente aunque la prota es mujer tambien se llama shiki "ryougy shiki")

**BLOOD RIVER:** arma la cual permite robar la vida de la gente que es cortada con esta para obtener mas poder, en este fic tambien le di la habilidad de sanar las heridas de la persona que fuera tocada por su hoja, este elemento pertenece no a un anime, si no a una saga de juegos, mas precisamente legacy of kain: soul reaver (pues ahi es una espada demoniaca, en este fic, un cuchillo entregado por el mismo hades)

**FALDA VALQUIRIA: **arma de batalla rapida y precisa, conocida tambien como la guadaña de la muerte, esta pertenece a tokiko tsumura de busou renkin, manga creado por la misma mangaka que creo samurai x, en la misma serie tambien hacen cameos sobre el tema (si van a buscar en google sobre el arma, se les recomienda que busquen mejor tokiko tsumura ya que si buscan falda valquiria les apareceran paginas sobre peleas de travestis WTF)

**DIVINE DIVIDING: **un sacred gear de la serie highschool dxd, el arma de vali lucifer, su poder, dividir el poder de su blanco a la mitad y sumarlo al de su portador, en este cap no se hizo mucho incapie en la relacion de asuka con esta habilidad asi que no dire mucho mas (nota extra: entre uno de mis fic hay otro cameo de un personaje el cual puse segun su descripcion fisica, para los conocedores de la serie puede ser divertido tratar de encontrar cual personaje es y en que fic esta)

eso en la parte de los cameos de series y juegos, ahora entremos un poco mas en historia del fic

**MANTICORA**:La mantícora es una criatura mitologica, un tipo de quimera con cabeza humana (frecuentemente con cuernos), el cuerpo rojo (en ocasiones de un leon), y la cola de un dragon o escorpion, capaz de disparar espinas venenosas para incapacitar o matar a sus presas. Dependiendo del relato mitológico, su tamaño varía desde el de un león hasta el de un caballo, y su descripción puede incluir o no la presencia de alas y coraza.

eso seria todo, el resto vendra apareciendo en capitulos venideros, nos hablamos en otra ocasion señores, y que tengan un bonito dia, se despide bustercall su amigable vecino en traje de paño


End file.
